From Streets to Elite
by Angel or Gargoyle
Summary: 17 years since someone gave him a medal. He tried its importance when he got into jail and surprised at what happened. The man who gave him freedom now offering him to be a part of a elite spy group. Having a trauma of losing persons that he loved most, it doesn't become a hindrance for him to save the world from the culling. Be amazed at his wonderful story, from streets to elite.
1. Having Some Fun

**A/N: Hello! This is my first time in my life to write a story. So readers must be aware at words that are not suitable for 13 years and below and my wrong spellings and grammars since this is my very first story in my life. So have fun reading this story.**

* * *

 _Making my way downtown_

 _Walking fast_

 _Faces passed_

 _And I'm home bound_

 **A Thousand Miles - Vanessa Carlton**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Having Some Fun**

 _"Eggsy..." a cold voice is heard. Voice of a male._

 _"Be a good boy to your mum. I'll be back here before Christmas Eve and I will bring some gifts for you. I love you son." the cold voice said again. But Eggsy cannot see him. It is very dark and cold in the place where he stands, when a powerful punch was delivered straight to his face._

 _"I am your dad now and whatever I say, obey it!" said Dean. He want to punch him now but he can't stand, like he was trapped on the floor._

 _"Dean, stop it!" said the female and familiar voice, his mum. Now the scene is very clear, he see Dean get the knife and sprint to Michelle.._

 _"Dean, No!"..._

"No!" Eggsy said. A nightmare again. He just sat on his bed for a while to refresh himself that the nightmare was done. This is reality right now. He look on his watch and see that its already 12 in noon. There was 5 minutes left in his friends', Ryan and Jamal, meeting.

"Shit." he said. He pick up his jeans, shirt, his jacket, and his favorite cap, The only thing left from his dad's memory. He also pick up his dad's medal in case of emergency. He see himself in the mirror holding the medal, and realizing about his bad dream. He must go out no since it is already noon.

"Eggsy come here." his mum call him from the living room. Eggsy walk out and see Dean and his gang is there too.

"Do we got any Rizla, babe?" his mum asked.

"No."

"Bring us some food here, Eggsy." Dean commanded him. But he don't want to obey him anymore.

"Get your stuff." said Eggsy, finally found the courage to face Dean.

"Oi. Did I teach you to talk with Dean like tha'?" his mother interrupted them.

"Three's a crowd, ain't it? Why don't your poodles go?" said Eggsy, trying to pass the command to the gang.

"I'll tell you what. You get these money, get us some food, you can take your sweets. And when you're alone, I will show your mum how three can be good comapany." said Dean before kissing Michelle and Daisy started to cry. Eggsy walk to the crib and tried to comfort Daisy.

"Here you go Daisy, Is that better?" said Eggsy while putting the pacifier on the mouth of Daisy and she stop crying. He leave them and shut the door so hard.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

"One of these days I'm gonna smash his face." Eggsy whispered to his friends while drinking at 'The Black Prince' just to have fun. But Rottweiler, Eggsy's step-brother, caught their attention. Looking for a fight huh?

"Oi! You think you can chat shit about us and pretend we knew nothing just beacuse our guvnor is bangin' Eggsy's mum?" Rottweiler said. Then the thugs chuckled at them.

"Pretty much, yeah." Eggsy admitted.

"Bruv, just leave! They're not fucking worth it." Jamal whispered to Eggsy.

The gang stand up and move closer to Eggsy's table.

"You boys have outstayed your welcome. Leave." said Rottweiler, making Ryan and Jamal flee in horror.

Eggsy want to fight him, but his step-bro have company on his back. He thought for a while on how he can outrun them with peace. ' _His keys_ ' his mind told him. He stood up to face his step-bro.

"Sorry 'bout that, bruv." Eggsy said. He look on his friends, inviting them to get the hell outta' here. They exit the pub after they left the payment in their table.

"They're not fuckin' worth it, boys." said Jamal. Eggsy look at them and gave a smirk.

"It's freezing, why are we walking?" Eggsy said to his friends while lifting Rottweiler's keys.

"You jack his fuckin' car keys, bruv!?" said Jamal, surprised at Eggsy's plan.

"Yeah, now I'm going to nick his car. Want to join?"

"Shit" the two said, they're like a kid jumping in joy.

' _This is gonna be fun._ ' Eggsy thought.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

"Oi! Eggsy! I swear, I'm gonna fucking have 'ya!" said Rottweiler, pointing at the spinning car.

"Floor it Eggsy! Floor it!" Ryan shouted with an excited look.

Eggsy drove the car to the city. Unfortunately, the patrolling police noticed their attention.

"Shit" Eggsy whispered. He had no choice but to drive the car backwards through the whole highway of London.

"This is fucking awesome!" Jamal shouted will giving the police a warm middle finger.

The police must stop their craziness or else, something bad is going to happen. The police is in full throttle now but still, they can't catch the car. That damn fucking car. Eggsy turned it to a narrow street and see a cat crossing over.

"Fuck!" Eggsy whispered to himself. He bumped the car to the light post just to dodge that cat.

"Ouch… What did you do Eggs? Shit." said Ryan. The police is now commanding them to get out of the car and surrender.

"Foxes are not vermin 'cuz. You should driven it over." said Jamal. Eggsy looked at them with concern. Eggsy thought for a while and made a decision. He must not take his friends to that jail, he must take this responsibility alone.

"Should've done a lot of things. I'll sort of this, just get out the car" Eggsy ordered to his friends. But they gave him a questioning look. "JUST GET OUT THE FUCKING CAR!" Eggsy shouted, looking mad at them. Ryan and Jamal quickly get out and ran away. Eggsy is now alone in the car. He bumped the car to the police in full speed. A loud crash is heard in the whole street.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

Harry is just sitting in a cafe, sipping his cold tea while searching for a guy or lady who have the potential. Scanning every person in the cafe but no one passed for him. He gave a sigh as the waitress pass him through. The waitress noticed Harry's face.

"Can I help you sir?" said the waitress, a pretty woman. Harry just look at her face, scanning her not for being a right candidate but for being a pretty girl in front of him. Her beauty is stunning, her eyes is holding the galaxy, pointed nose, kissable lips and as red as blood. He also thought if she...

"Sir, can I help you?" repeated the waitress, making Harry realize that the girl is waiting for him to answer.

"Uhh... I... No, I'm ok, Thank you for your concern." Harry said in panic, like the earth on his feet tremble. The girl just look at him, reading him like he is a book.

"Sir... Harry!?"

"Uhh... I'm sorry, do I know you?" Harry asked her. ' _How rude harry_ ' his mind thought him.

"I was your maid when you where 30." she said. Aha! His crush!

"Megan is that you!? Wait, you we're 18 years old when you start working for me as a maid. But, you look the same as the day I met you." Harry said

"Oh, Sir..."

"Harry. Just call me Harry since you're not my maid anymore."

"I'm sorry. Harry you're still the same." she said, looks like she is flattered.

"You're wrong, Megan. I'm not the Harry you knew." Harry said, frowning at the direction of the wind.

"What do you mean by that?" Megan asked. Holding his hands firmly.

"Uhh... Nothing. Don't mind me. So, how are you?" changing the topic quickly, Harry asked about her life even though that action is rude.

"Not so lucky, My life is miserable since my husband left me for her mistress. I'm the only one who works for my son." she said like she is going to cry but she didn't let her tears fell as her face hide it. Harry felt some pity for her, so he get his wallet and gave her some money.

"Here, take this as a gift." he said. Megan just look at him surprisingly.

"No, Harry. My monthly payment is enough for my son, you don't have to do this..."

"Take this, Megan. This is a gift." Harry pushed his offering to her. Megan got no choice but to take that.

"Thank you, Harry. I swear I will pay you as soon as I got my salary..."

"You don't have to, Megan." he cut-off.

"Tha... Thank you, Harry!" she can't keep her tears anymore, hugging him as she cries on his shoulder. Harry let her cry and she gave her a gentle touch on her back, caressing her to make her stop crying.

"Shh... Stop crying, you will look ugly." Harry joked her, making her giggle for a moment.

"MEGAN! MORE ORDERS IS WAITING FOR YOU!" her boss shouted at her.

"Sorry, Harry. I must go now. Goodbye." she said, waving a hand at him.

"I must go, too. Goodbye, Megan. Have a good day." Harry said. He walk down the street happily when a call make him stop for a while.

"Yes?"

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

* * *

 **A/N: So I guess this chapter is too short. Honestly, I have hard times on making this chapter, if ever I will follow the plot of Kingsman: The Secret Service or follow my instincts. Well I guess I must follow both. Next chapter :) Hope you all like this.**


	2. Helping Hand

_Wake me up inside_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _Bid my blood to run_

 _Before I come undone_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 **Bring me to Life - Katherine Jenkins**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Helping Hand**

"Sir Galahad, someone used your password." said the caller.

"Who is it?" asked Harry. He thought who is the person that he trusted on his password. He assumed a friend or colleague.

"Sir, He said he is Gary Unwin, I bet Lee's son. He said he is on a police station right now because he steal someone's car and use it to bumped it to the police car…" said the caller continuously. Unwin… That surname rings in his head repeatedly. His world stopped by that surname.

The memories he forgot is haunting him back. It's like a bullet straight to his mind, retelling the memories of suffering and sorrow. All those memories he wanted to forgot came back in an instant by that surname. He felt confused, he can't explain his feeling now.

"Ok, I'm on it. Thank you." He hanged up the call and stopped for a while. A plan entered his head with a guilt. He want Eggsy to be a part of Kingsman but he is putting his best friend's son in the place where his father died.

He must save Eggsy from being a prisoner so he called the police immediately and made a deal with it. Good thing the police agreed to his deal. Harry waited in the stairs of the police station. He still felt the pain and guilt of what he decided to Eggsy's future. He owed him a lot.

Suddenly, a guy on his twenties walked through him and Harry realized that he was Eggsy.

"Would you like a lift home?" Harry said, inviting Eggsy.

"Who are you?" Eggsy asked. He gave him a confused look.

"The man who got you released." Harry said proudly.

"That ain't an answer." Eggsy said blankly.

Harry let out a groan before replying. "A little gratitude would be nice."

' _Whatever you say, old-man_ ' he read Eggsy's look and he is one hundred percent sure that is what Eggsy want to say.

"My name is Harry Hart, and I gave you that medal. Your father saved my life." Harry said, looking at Eggsy and Eggsy just gave him a 'WTF?' look.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

"So where are we going, 'arry?" asked Eggsy. They walked awkwardly in the streets, like Harry is his father and he is the son.

"Wherever you want. Mall, Cafe, Pub,..."

"Ohh. I knew a great pub near here. Follow me." Eggsy cut-off Harry's suggestions.

' _Oh God, I hope he knew The Black Prince._ ' Harry thought to himself.

"So where is it, Gary?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake! Don't call me like tha'! Just call me Eggsy, 'k? Then we don't have a problem." said Eggsy, looking mad at Harry.

"I'm sorry, That was your real name -"

"And I HATE it." Eggsy said, cutting off Harry.

Harry just follow him and realize that the street they're taking is a familiar place.

' _Ah, The Black Prince. This kid has a type._ ' Harry thought to himself.

"Great choice, Eggsy." said Harry. They enter the pub and ordered quickly.

"One glass of beer." "Can I have a pint of Guiness?" They both ordered at the same time, synchronized.

"So, you said we're going to talk about a lot of things." asked Eggsy.

"Yes. Can you go to that table?" Harry said, pointing at the table he wanted.

' _Oh, God._ ' Eggsy thought. He look at Harry with a nervous look and Harry noticed that.

"Why so nervous?" said Harry.

"Uh-oh, nothing." said Eggsy.

' _This is going to be bad._ '

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

"So before you are a tailor, you used to be in the army? Like an officer?" Eggsy asked, looking directly at Harry's eyes.

"Not quite." Harry replied. Eggsy felt something in Harry because he notice the short answers of Harry and he want to know about it so badly.

"So you're suppose to do with Iraq or somethin'?" He shot another question. He is expecting a more and informative answer.

"Sorry, Eggsy. Classified."

' _Fuck it! What is he trying to hide?! WTF is wrong with him?_ ' he thought. His anger is already fulfilling him but he must stay calm.

A long silence in the pub but actually, many question is bothering Eggsy. Why did his dad sacrifice his life to save his friends? Why not Harry? Why not the other crew sacrifice themselves? Why? So many question that needs an answer. Harry is just telling a story about his father, of how good his father is and everything about Lee. As Harry tell a very long story, Eggsy scanned Harry.

' _I guess he is nearly fifties and a reliable person. But damn, his face looks like Colin Firth. Shit. His..._ '

"And I have read your files, I see you're quite bitterly disappointed to the desicions you made." Harry cut off Eggsy's daydream.

"You can't talk to me like tha'!" Eggsy said, startled at Harry. ' _WTF?_ ' he just whispered.

"Huge IQ, great performance in primary school..." Harry started a very long sermon about Eggsy's decisions in his life. Eggsy is just defending himself at Harry's sermons. Yes, all of them is true. ' _Why did I gave up on my dreams? Why do I choose to be a fucking thug? Why did I sacrifice Marines?_ ' he thought. He can't take this anymore.

"... you're halfway through training, doing brilliantly. But you gave up."

"Because my mum went mental! Bangin' on 'bout losin' me as well as me dad. And why we're being a fond cannon for the snobs like you? Judgin' people like me from your ivory towers and no thought about why we do what we do. We ain't get no much choice! You get me? And if we're born in the same silverspoon on their arses we do just as well as you! If not better." Eggsy said. He can't stop his emotions now. Harry just look at him sharply and deeply.

' _He was right._ ' Harry thought to himself.

After the speech of Eggsy, the door opened.

Trouble is coming.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I follow the plot of Kingsman especially their lines. Other lines, as you can read, is not correctly build with its respective words. I just put some new words that I think fits perfectly on the line. Very sorry to Matthew Vaughn. Ok! To the next chapter.**


	3. Sensing Trouble

**A/N: This chapter is going to be very short for your taste. I didn't remember some lines and scenes because I watched it 8 months before I write this story! So I expected you all bored. This is my first time. 'Practice makes perfect', right? Ok, moving on.**

* * *

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

 _So shame on me now_

 _Flew me to places I'd never been_

 _'Til you put me down_

 **I knew You were Trouble - Taylor Swift**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Sensing Trouble**

Nightmare. Dean's goon right in his sight. How can he outrun this situation? Trapped in a pub with his step-bro's company and it seems they wanted to kill him right now even if the consequences are putting them into jail.

"Shit" he whispered but Harry didn't hear it.

"What the fuck you doin' here?! You're takin' the piss!" Rottweiler shouted. Alright. Dean's goon is dooming his life. Eggsy just want a peaceful life but it is gone since Dean came and take the role to be his step-dad. It seems that Eggsy cannot outrun them.

"So much example of young men who needed a silver suppository?" asked Harry.

" _Oh, shit. Harry!_ " he thought. He almost forgot about Harry. He's putting someone's life into danger. He must protect this old man.

"Nah, they have exceptions. Come on." Eggsy said, inviting Harry to walk out this mess but it seems Harry don't want to go.

"Nonsense. We haven't finished our drinks." said Harry, giving Eggsy a smirk before drinking his Guinness. Harry had a plan for him.

"After you nick his car, Dean says you're fair game. And he don't give a shit what your mum says." said Poodle, one of Dean's goon. Grinning at him but still, anger overcome his face. Eggsy felt nervous on what could happen when he came home tonight.

"Um, listen, boys. I've had a rather emotional day, So whatever you're beef on Eggsy is, and I'm sure it's well founded. I'd appreciate it enormously if you could just leave us in peace, until I finish this lovely pint of Guinness." said Harry, pouting to them trying to convince them to go away.

" _Is he looking for broken bones? Harry go now, I'll deal with this mess._ " he try to communicate him with his look but Harry don't mind to look at him for a second. He is focused on the gang.

"You should get out of the way, Grandad, or you'll get hurt a lot." said Rottweiler. Shit. He's not joking, Harry must go now. Finally, Harry stand up and pick up his umbrella. He is near the door when...

"If you're looking for another rent boy, they're on the corner of Smith's Street." said Poodle, the whole gang chuckled on his joke and now looking at Eggsy, like they're killing him on their minds.

"Manners." said Harry, locking the left door. "Maketh." locking the right door. "Man." locking the doorknob.

" _I'm outta here. He really want some broken bones, then I'll let him enjoy it._ " Eggsy thought. The whole gang look at Harry and moving towards him while Harry is just looking at the mirror which reflects the scenario on his back.

"Do you know what that means?" he asked and seeing the gang didn't know that.

"Then let me teach you a lesson." after he said that, he grabs a glass by his umbrella and swings it. Headshot, knocking out Rottweiler. The whole gang was surprised what happen, they look on Rottweiler's body while Harry is moving closer to them.

"Are we going to stand around here all day or are we going to fight?" Harry taunt them and one of Dean's goon get the bait, punching Harry so hard but Harry just dodge it with ease.

Now the gang is startled, trying to punch Harry from any angle but it seems Harry got many eyes in his back. He dodge all of the punch and use his umbrella again to choked one of the gang. He use him to be his shield and after the guy is been stabbed, he let him go but with force, bumping one's head to another.

Using again the umbrella to lock one of the guy's arm, he saw in his peripheral vision Poodle running towards him with a fragile bottle using as a weapon. He shot him with a electric binding, binding and electrocuting Poodle from the metal handle bars. He then let go the guy and tossing him on the table while one of them drop off and he hit it with the end of his umbrella, he make their faces bleed.

He see Rottweiler got a firearm and open his umbrella, a bulletproof umbrella.

"You fucking dirty! Fucking..." said Rottweiler and he realized that his gun is out of ammo and that umbrella was bulletproof. Harry switch his umbrella to fire a stunning bar and he hit his head again.

Harry stand up smiling but he saw the bar owner is contacting the police. He set his watch to fire a dart which causes amnesia and shoot the bar owner, making him to sleep. He then look at Eggsy and put his umbrella from his right hand to his left one and giving him a wide smile. He just take the seat like nothing happened in the pub.

" _Wow_ " Eggsy thought, looking at Harry whose drinking his drink calmly and simply. He just look at him until...

"Sorry about that, needed to let off a little steam. Heard yesterday a friend of mine died. He knew your father too, actually." Harry said, leaving Eggsy a pout before standing up.

"Now, I do apologize, Eggsy. I shouldn't have done these in front of you." he said, readying his watch and pointing it to Eggsy.

"No, I won't say nothing, I swear. If there's one thing I can do is to keep my mouth shut." said Eggsy, pleading for his life.

"You won't tell a soul?" asked Harry, still not putting down his arm.

"Ask the feds, I've never grassed anyone up." said Eggsy.

"Is that a promise?" said Harry, while putting his another hand on the button which represents to fire the dart.

"On my life!" shouted Eggsy, his eyes is nearly closing, like he is readying what can happen next. Finally, Harry felt pity and put down his arm while disarming the watch.

"Much appreciated Eggsy. You're right about the snobs. But there too, there are exceptions. Best of luck on everything." Harry said, patting Eggsy on his shoulder and walk away from Eggsy. He unlock the doors and go out.

After the moment that Harry left him...

"That was awesome, Harry! Whooo!" shouting in the pub like a freak, Eggsy jumped in joy like a kid.

"Fuck you all! Now you learned a lesson from an old-man, bitches!" he said talking to the fallen, but not lifeless bodies left by Harry. Finally he walk out and leave them in the pub.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

Eggsy entered their house without knocking and he is welcomed by Michelle.

"Eggsy, please just go babe. Because he's gonna..."

A punch on Eggsy's face make Michelle stop and step aside in horror.

"No, please! Don't hurt him!" said Michelle to Dean, which is in fury.

"Fuck off!"

"Don't hurt him, Dean!"

"Get the fuck away here, Michelle!" shouted Dean as he shove her away while his other hand is holding Eggsy in his neck, nearly choking him.

"Who was with you in that fucking pub! I wanna know the name of the geezer you was with!" said Dean, furiously before slapping Eggsy.

"I was with no one!" Dean slap him.

"I don't know what you're on about!" Dean slap him harder.

"I don't know what you're fucking on about!" Dean slap him as hardest as he can.

"Fucking tell me his name!" he shout in anger because he can't get any answer from Eggsy. But Eggsy promised that he must kept that responsibility alone, without anyone is being involved.

"I don't know what you're fucking on about! Shit! Ahhh!" Eggsy shouted in pain. Harry hear all of it on the speaker while Dean is still abusing Eggsy. He must do something to save Eggsy from his abusive step-dad.

"Listen to me! I wanna know who you on that pub! You understand? So tell me! 'Cause I swear, I'll reap your head off!" shouted Dean as he slap Eggsy much harder than the last one. But still Eggsy insist that he was with no one, though he is telling lies.

"Just tell him, Eggsy." Michelle tried to intervere and neutralize the situation but...

"Fuck off! Fuck off Michelle!" said Dean, shoving her while grabbing the knife and pointing it to Eggsy. "Or I will kill him right now! And no one in the whole world will notice!" said Dean.

"But I would. I have enough evidence on your activities to have you locked up for the rest of your life, Mr. Dean Anthony Baker." Harry intrrupted, making Eggsy, Michelle, and Dean startled in horror.

"The fuck?" said Dean, letting the grip on Eggsy lose which is the chance for Eggsy to go away from him.

"So I suggest you to leave the boy alone or I shall be forced to deliver it to the appropriate authorities. Eggsy, meet me at the tailor I told you about." said Harry, shutting down his laptop and wearing his suit while Eggsy run from his house but Rottweiler and Dean's goons is outside,waiting for him.

"Eggsy, You fucking maggot. Oi! Eggsy's here! Catch him!" said Rottweiler, as a leader of the gang. Eggsy jumped from their corridor to the neighbour's without broken bones. More thugs are there but they don't have the couarge to jump on that high. Eggsy do some stunts while the others are amazed to him. Finally, Eggsy finished his show.

"You wanker! I'll have you son!" shouted Rottweiler. Eggsy just leave them a middle finger and a wide smirk.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

* * *

 **A/N: I thought this chapter is going to be very short. This is enough right? Please tell me this is enough. Thanks to my vocabulary words, they help me a lot. Also, thank you to this site: kingsman-the-secret-service-quotes/. Next chapter!**


	4. Secrets Revealed

**A/N: I'm going to try "more fiction, less Kingsman" chapters. I also gonna add more fictional characters. Readers must still be aware at my wrong grammars, spellings, and redundant words. Thanks a lot.**

* * *

 _Once bitten, the harder it is to sleep_

 _The harder it is to bleed_

 _What's burning inside of me_

 **Thrill Me - OMD ft. Taron Egerton and Hugh Jackman**

* * *

 **Chapter** **4: Secrets Revealed**

Ariving at the shop where Harry wanted to meet Eggsy, it was nearly dusk. Eggsy just stared at the shop's sign which imprinted "Kingsman", the name of the shop. Many questions are still wanted to spill out from his mouth, like a volcano which can erupt at any moment. He is still doubting if he is going to continue this or not. Finally found the courage, Eggsy enter the shop and hide his medal. Then he doubt again about his decision.

" _Will I come in or not?_ _God, help me whatever can happen._ " he prayed silently. He take a deep breath and let out a sigh when he open the other door. As soon as he enter the shop, he saw Harry, patiently waiting for him while drinking a glass of Guinness.

"Tell me the truth, Harry. What did you do to communicate me without calling? How could ya' do that thing? What are those things, those things you use to fuck up Dean's goons. Well honestly, I've never met a tailor before, and I know you ain't one. Who are you, Harry? let me revise, What are you?" said Eggsy continously while Harry just drink the Guinness until the last drop, then..

"Come with me." Harry said, walking to a fitting room with a large mirror in it. Eggsy just followed him when...

" _Wait, Eggsy. You don't even know him a lot whether he is a friend or foe. Be careful._ " his mind reminded him. He stop for a while and Harry just wait him to enter.

"Come on in." Harry said. He got no choice, he enter the room and close the door without bothering to lock it up.

"What do you see." said Harry, still smiling at Eggsy's reflection.

"A mirror." Eggsy joked.

"Heh. You got a sense of humor, huh? Other than that." said Harry while chuckling.

"Someone who wants to know what the fuck is goin' on." said Eggsy.

"I see a young man with potential. A young man who is loyal. Who can do as he's asked, and who wants to do something good with his life." Harry stated matter-of-factly.

"Did you see the film 'Trading Places'?" asked Harry

"No, not yet." Eggsy answered.

"How about 'Nikita'?" he asked again but Eggsy just shook his head.

" 'Pretty Woman'?" he asked again, making Eggsy enrage.

"Are we going to play a game about "Guess a Movie" and the given films are the one which I didn't watch yet?" Eggsy said.

"Ok. My point is that the lack of a silver spoon has set you on a certain path, but you needn't stay on it. If you're prepare to adapt and learn, you can transform." said Harry.

" 'My Fair Lady', huh." said Eggsy while looking at him blankly.

"Well, you're full of surprises. Yes, like 'My Fair Lady'." Harry said.

"Ok, I think you don't have the will to answer my questions then..."

"Wait, Eggsy. Don't go. Stay here or Sorry." Harry tries to interrupt Eggsy.

"Then tell me! Answers." Eggsy said in furious but then calmed down after he realize he just shout in front of him, which is a rude action.

"Before that will you accept my proposal to be a Kingsman." Harry said.

"To be a tailor?" he asked in return.

"A Kingsman agent. You'll be my protégé and I'll be your mentor." Harry said. "Take it or leave it." he added.

"Well, I thought those spy things are only in movies. I've got nothing to lose." Eggsy answered. He pout at him and put his hands deep in his pockets. Harry just smirked at him and place his hand in the mirror. A loud click is heard then he realize that they're descending slowly.

" _Am I dreaming or what?_ " Eggsy thought to himself.

"Since 1849, Kingsman Tailors have clothed the world's most powerful individuals. By 1919, a great number of them had lost their heirs to World War I. That meant a lot of money going un-inherited, and a lot of powerful men with a desire to preserve peace and protect life. Our founders realized that they could channel that wealth and influence for the greater good. And so began our other venture. An independent, international intelligence agency operating at the highest level of discretion. Above the politics and bureaucracy that undermine the integrity of government-run spy organizations. The suit is a modern gentleman's armor, and the Kingsman agents are the new knights." Harry said.

After being amazed by the fucking thing which bring them underground and hearing the history of Kingsman itself, Eggsy is now looking a Harry with a mouth wide opened.

"How deep is this fucking thing go?" he asked.

"Deep enough." Harry answered. Eggsy is surprised at the thing in front of them which looks like a train.

"So many secrets in your organization, Harry." he whispered but still Harry heard it in his back.

"Indeed." said Harry.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

"Shit. We're late." Harry said before going out to the train or whatever they call that thing. After he follow Harry, Eggsy looks in awe when seeing the massive collection of cars, jets, submarines, tanks, and many more with men in suit and tie like Harry's and in jumpsuits are also in his sight. Surprised when he realize that this is a mansion because of the windows on that room showing a field.

"You're father got the same looks on his face. As did I. Come on." Harry interrupted. He was amazed at the things he just saw today. A spy's wet dream. He follow Harry in the hallway and meeting a bald, muscular, and attractive Scottish bloke.

"Good evening, Merlin." greeted Harry.

"Good evening, Galahad." Merlin greeted in response to Harry.

"My codename." Harry explained to Eggsy immediately.

"Late again, Sir." said Merlin. Thanks to this guy because he gave Eggsy a lot of annoying call sign for Harry.

"Goodluck, Eggsy." Harry said.

"Goodbye, Sir Harry "Galahad" Hart." Eggsy said, smirking at Harry and making Merlin burst out laughing. Harry leave them in annoyance and continue to his mission.

"In you go." ordered Merlin. Looks like Merlin and Eggsy are going to be friends.

He entered the room full of young men and women, probably candidates of other Kingsmen like Harry. Men are dominating the room because only two beautiful and sexy chicks are there.

"Fall in." Merlin ordered. They all fall in line and fortunately, Eggsy is standing beside one of those girls.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Merlin. You are about to embark on what is probably the most dangerous job interview in the world. One of you, and only one of you, will become the next Lancelot. Can anybody tell me what this is?" Merlin asked while holding a thing looks like a bag. All of them raised their hand except Eggsy because he don't fucking know what is that thing. Even though he was before in the marines, he didn't saw that thing on his trainings. He is just being honest.

"Body bag, Sir." the guy said after Merlin call him to answer. Ahh, so that thing is a body bag, not connected in spy movies.

"Correct. Charlie, isn't it."

"Yes, Sir." said Charlie immediately. Eggsy sense something bad at him, but also betrayal in his heart. This guy is no good to Kingsman and he is 100% sure that he is a fucking traitor.

"In a moment, you will each collect a body bag. You will write your name on that bag. You will write the details of your next of kin on that bag. This represents your acknowledgment of the risks that you're about to face as well as your agreement to strict confidentiality. Which, incidentally, if you break, will result in you and your next of kin being in that bag. Is that understood?" he said

" _WTF?_ " he thought while the others just nod and accept the consequences while Eggsy is still standing there in curiosity and disapproval.

"Excellent. Fall out." Merlin ordered. He walked out and leave the candidates there preparing for their first sleep in the barracks.

He choose a bed and saw a girl on the other side of his bed. A cute girl with sharp cheekbones, a kissable lips, and eyes that hold the universe. A perfect sculpture of face... and also arse.

"Hi, I'm Roxanne, but call me Roxy." she started.

He take her and and respond to her greeting. "I'm Eggsy, nice metting you." he said.

Roxy look at him in confusion. "Pardon, Is that... "Eggy"?" she asked with a frown.

"No. 'Egg-sy'" he said, trying to correct her pronounciation to his name because he really hate his real name as his greeting name for his friends and relatives. No one must call him like that, over his dead body.

"Eggy. Where they dig you up?" asked Charlie. All right, the atmosphere around him is going to be bloody intense. He didn't want a fight with these chavs because they're not worth.

"You know we're not allowed to talk about who proposed us?" Roxy said, defending Eggsy. He admit that was shame on him because a man must defend or protect a lady, not the opposite.

"No need to bite his head off, girl. Charlie is only making a nice conversation, right Charlie?" the guy interrupt tgem while the three of those chav are bashing Eggsy's name, outfit, and such stuffs they see on him. "I'm Digby." he added while offering his hand to Eggsy.

"Digby" he said with a smirk. They're making fun of his name, then he will brush them off this contest.

"Eggy, this is Rufus. Rufus, Eggy." he greeted while the other guy lend a hand to him and shake it as well.

"So, Eggy, are you Oxford or Cambridge?" Rufus said. Are they going to judge everything about him?

"Neither." he answered.

"Saint Andrews?" Charlie also try to guess.

"Durham?" also Digby. Try and try until you succeed, bitches.

"No, wait, I think we may have met. Did you serve me at the McDonald's in Winchester service station?" Rufus asked. He want to laugh hard because he knew there's no McDonald's in Winchester. But this statement still offended him.

"No, but if I had, I'd have given you an extra helping of secret sauce." Eggsy joked.

"It's definitely Saint Andrews." Charlie said, but still he's wrong. They snicker at him while Eggsy turn his back on them.

"Just ignore them." Roxy said. Thank God he met a kind and brave lady like Roxy. All chicks he'd met before was all sluts. This girl is... Different. She is like an angel in disguise. He felt his heartbeat goes faster when she smile at him. What's happening to him?

"You need a pen." A girl cut in and offering a pen to write their informations on that body bags.

"Cheers." he thanked and get the pen.

"Amelia, isn't it?" Roxy asked. "Amelia, he is Eggsy. Eggsy, Amelia." she added.

"Hi Eggsy." Amelia offered her hand and Eggsy take it but Amelia grab him so hard he almost fell down on the floor. A wild one.

"Don't take any notice on those guys." she whispered in his ears with a warning tone.

"That's what I thought to him." Roxy said, obviously heard the whisper. The girls both share a smirk before Amelia leave them. God, the atmosphere was so intense. He look at his bag after going back to reality and look at it with fear.

"It's just scare tactics. Classic army technique. No one's gonna die." Roxy said, then the three chavs snickered at their backs. Eggsy look at them in pity.

"Shame" he said and share a smirk with Roxy.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

"Good evening, gentleman. I would like to send my appreciation to all of you for your chosen candidates. I wish that they will not betray us and all of them is loyal. Now, please introduce your candidates. Merlin, would you like to go first?" said Arthur to all of Kingsmen who sit at their decanter.

"Amelia Watsons, 23 year-old lady who works on our tech department on Berlin. I choose her to be my candidate because she is responsible and industrious..." Merlin started. Harry just listened to him and to other knights. He is a hundred percent sure that Arthur will not like Eggsy since they fought about his father.

Arthur believed that Lee does not deserve to be a Kingsman, but He, Merlin, and even Lancelot notice the spirit of a loyal and faithful knight beneath his skin. Too bad that Lee sacrifice himself to save them on the suicide bomber in Middle East late 1997. He tought for a while about Eggsy, he didn't know him well so he really hope that Eggsy is more similar to Lee.

The other knights finished to introduce their candidates.

"Thank you, Percival. Galahad, you're candidate's profile." asked Arthur. He let out a deep sigh and sit properly to make himself comfortable.

"Gary Unwin, a.k.a. Eggsy, is Lee's son. 21 year-old guy who used to be a Marine. He gave up Marines because his mother went mental about losing Lee and marrying a guy who is abusive and irresponsible step-dad for him. I choose him because I believe that he is like Lee. Loyal, Responsible, Hardworking, Faithful,..."

"Are you going to try a little experiment? We all know that Lee is came from streets and you just met him at a pub. He is no Kingsman..." interrupted Arthur and refreshing the old memories left by Lee.

"... You don't even know him! He got the Kingsman material! He is better than both of us! He deserve to be a Kingsman. And I promise to him that if he die in any test, I will help his family. I owe him a lot." Harry defended. "A true gentleman never breaks a word from any person who gave their trust and faith in him." He added.

"Then kick Eggsy out, just lend him some financial support. That can be a..." Arthur said but...

"Bullshit, Arthur! That's not what he and his family deserve! A life doesn't cost any amount of money, you know that." Harry said.

"I agree to you Harry." Percival added.

"I agree, too. And you know that a candidate will only be kicked out if ever they fail a task or say to anyone about our organization. If you break that rule, you will be impeached and you're candidate will be kicked out, too. Do that and have a happy life, Chester." Merlin said firmly, helping Harry.

That statement make the other knights to join Harry. Arthur got no choice but to remain silent and adjourn the meeting. The Kingsmen bid goodbye at each other, especially to Arthur who sit there and decided to stay at the table.

Percival, Merlin, and Harry made a conversation on their way, talking about what happened lately.

"Thank you, Merlin and Percival." thanked Harry.

"It's ok, Galahad. I also feel the Kingsman material in Eggsy. But I can't promise to you that he will won over my daughter." Percival said, smirking at him and lead the way while bidding goodbye.

"He is still the competitive one." Merlin whispered to Harry. They both laugh in a low sound. "But still he's right. Don't relaxed too much because I will bring them the hell." Merlin said and they burst out laughing. "Goodbye, Harry. I must continue my work on those candidates." he added.

"Goodbye, too. I must take a sleep now." he said. Walking out the shop and take a seat on the cab. He take a nap and ordered the driver to take him...

"Home."

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

* * *

 **A/N: I guess this is enough to called as a chapter for your tastes. Hope you like this. Thank you for some stories of my Favorite Authors, it inspires me a lot to work on to my chapters. Next chapter!**


	5. Friend in Need

**A/N: 10-21-16, on this day I found out that Mr. Colin Firth is back on track. I'm so happy to hear that though I actually first heard that he refuse to take the role. REALLY hope that his death is fake. I don't want a flashback or a twin, evil or not. So that's it. Moving on. :)**

* * *

 _You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

 _I'll be there_

 _And I know when I need it_

 _I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_

 _And you'll be there_

 _'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

 **Count on Me - Bruno Mars**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Friend in Need**

Eggsy is now sleepy so he try to find the comfortable position in bed. The room was dark, only one candidate is still awake because he go to the loo. A few minutes later, Eggsy sense that the last candidate is now on his own bed and turn off the light. Silence overcome the barracks, which means Eggsy must close his eyes and let himself taken by the dark. The other candidates are now relaxing in silence.

Meanwhile, Merlin watched them through the two-way mirror on the barracks and seeing that the candidates are ready.

"So let's start." He whispered and push a button and the first task began.

Water filled the room. Slowly but surely. When the water touch the candidates' skins, it made them to wake up. Panicking, others curse something or someone with silent "Fuck". Eggsy, Roxy, and Charlie did the same, wake up and stand up so that they will not drown through the rising water. They thought for a while for a solution. Eggsy saw the door, Charlie saw the others are panicking, and Roxy saw the shower heads.

"Ok all of you, just stay calm! Don't panic! Shit." said Charlie to everyone. But still the others panicked, trying to find a escape to this hell. Charlie noticed the shower heads, too.

"Loo snorkels, Loo snorkels!" he shouted, and the others turn they're attention to Charlie.

"Loo snorkles?" Eggsy said in confusion. Are they crazy? How can they use that as a life saving device?

"Shower heads!" Roxy shouted.

"Sho-Shower heads?" Eggsy added. " _The fuck is going on to them? Why they didn't notice that fucking door?_ " He thought to himself.

"She's right! Go, just fucking GO!" Charlie commanded and the others dive in because sooner or later, the room is filled with water.

"Hang on! What's wrong about that fucking door!" catching a deep breath, Eggsy said that before the room is completely filled with water. He swim to the door and try to open it with full force, but it didn't open and inch.

On the other hand, the other candidates swiftly get a shower head, removing the head and insert the tube to the toilet. They breathe in that snorkel and now assured that they will survive this shit.

Eggsy gave up on that door, so he swim swiftly to the candidates. Unfortunately, there is no space for him to breathe in. He notice the mirror, seems like a two-way mirror. Good thing he had a sharp sense of sight.

He punch it, no crack on first try. Punch it on second try, still no sign of luck. On the third try, a little crack appeared, a sign of hope. He punch it very hard for the last time and it shatter into pieces, the water drained, Eggsy and the candidates follow the flow and drop off on the other side of that two-way mirror. They catch they're breath and saw Merlin, who is watching them nearly drowned on that room.

"Charlie, Roxy, congratulations. Also to all of you for completing your first task. For those of you who are still confused, if you can get a breathing tube around a U-bend of a toilet, you have an unlimited air supply. Simple physics, worth remembering. Eggsy, well done for spotting that was a two-way mirror." Merlin stated and congratulated them.

"He's probably seen enough of them." said Charlie with a teasing tone.

"Yeah, you can all wipe those smirks off your faces. Because as far as I'm concerned, every single one of you has failed. You all forgot the most important thing. Teamwork." said Merlin while pointing back to the room. Eggsy felt nervous about that sign.

" _No, Please. Don't..._ " he thought. They stand up and look back to the room. They saw Amelia, laying peacefully but with a cold lifeless body. Roxy gasped and wanted to scream, the others gasped, too.

"So much for classic army technique." Eggsy said to Roxy. The candidates still looking at the drowned body of Amelia when...

"Ok, all of you take a bath now if you don't want to get a cold because all of you will be sleeping outside temporarily because your barracks is wet. Just call it a 'camping' because we will give you a tent for every single one of you. Goodnight." Merlin said and leave them.

Eggsy want to cry same as Roxy.

" _Goodbye, Amelia"._

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

Waking up by a disturbing sound, The candidates got on their feet when they heard the howl of dogs, whimpers more likely. They all go to the loo to freshen up. After a dash of refreshing cold water hit their faces, They fall in line as Merlin ordered them.

The remaining 8 candidates still didn't get over about what happened to that test last night, especially Roxy and Eggsy who is more affected than the others.

Merlin unveiled the thing that looks like a pyramid of cubes and revealing the cages of different kinds of dogs. The candidates wanted to jump in joy when they saw those cute little puppies in that cages. Roxy and Eggsy also forgot the miserable scene happened in their barracks for a while because of the puppies. The candidates, including Charlie and his friends, walk near the cages.

"Fall in." said Merlin firmly to the candidates, making them to take a step back and fall in a line again. They can't resist the cuteness! Bulldog, K-9, Poodle, Golden Retriever, and more! Twelve adorable puppies who patiently waiting for them.

"As some of you will have learned last night, teamwork is paramount here at Kingsman. We're here to enhance your skills, test you to the limit. Which is why you're gonna pick a puppy." Merlin addressed the recruits. "Wherever you go, your dog goes. You will care for it, you will teach it, and by the time it's fully trained, so will you be. Those of you who are still here, that is. Do you understand?" he added. The candidates nod in agreement.

"Choose your puppy." Merlin stated.

Roxy ran to the cages like a little girl who got a present by her parents and that action makes her cute, for Eggsy. He can't hide a wide grin at her and follow her in her excitement.

Roxy choose a poodle, Charlie pick a K-9, and Eggsy choose the bulldog. That is what he thought. " _Finally, I found you._ " he thought. They fall in line again after retrieving their puppies while Merlin answer an emergency call. Eggsy chuckled at Roxy's choice.

"A poodle?" he asked teasingly. Roxy gave him a glare, like she is killing him in her mind. But Eggsy still chuckled at her.

"What? They're gun dogs. Oldest known working breed, Easy to train." she said proudly. Eggsy just gave her an amused look. Roxy look at his dog in confusion and questioned him.

"A pug?"

Eggsy was surprised at what she stated. " _Really? A PUG? No, probably not._ " he thought and then defended himself.

"It's a bulldog, ain't it?" he asked to confirm if his pet is not a Bulldog, his dream dog.

"No, Eggsy. They have the same appearance, I admit it. But they have many differences." explained Roxy and frowned at him.

"But it will get bigger, won't it?" he asked again. But Roxy turned her head from left to right.

"SHIT." Eggsy whispered, yet still heard by Roxy and Charlie.

Charlie chuckled at him and Roxy shot a glare at Charlie with a stop-that-or-I'll-kill-you look.

" _Poor Eggsy._ " she thought.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

Harry arrived at the Imperial College on the time the candidates we're taking their pets on a walk. He is also searching for information about Professor Arnold and to also know about James' death. He enter the school and saw a lady which is obviously a teacher because of her uniform.

"Can I help you, Sir?" she asked.

"Uh, Yes. Can I ask you where is Professor Arnold's room? I'm Mr. Ross, by the way. You can call me Jason." he said. Having a fake identity is unaltered for him. He done that before because of his previous missions.

"I'm Mrs. Smith, but call me Jessica. Unfortunately, Professor Arnold is not around since yesterday. Are in a hurry, Jason? I'm gonna call him for you." she offered.

"No, I'm not in a hurry. No need to call him. I bet he will be here in a while. So, where is his room?" he said. Jessica look at her watch and gave him a worried look.

"Oh no, I'm late. Uh, his room is on the second floor, if you use the elevator, his room is just right next to it. I'm sorry, I must go. Goodbye, Mr. Ross." she said quickly and the leave him in his place. Suddenly, Harry's mind thought him to use his dart on her. That idea hurt him a lot but he must do it.

He follow Jessica without making her feel that she is being stalked by someone. He saw her enter a room and good thing there is no other person in it and seems like a locker for teachers. He armed his watch and fire it to her, making her slump in the cold floor.

" _I'm sorry but I must do it._ " he whispered.

Harry left her in the room and close the door so that no one will notice that she is unconscious. He swiftly go to the elevator and push a button to take him on the 2nd floor. Twenty seconds or less, he arrive at Professor Arnold's room. He saw nothing but a lesson about anthropogenic force.

"Hm, anthropogenic force? Quite fascinating." he said while reading the lesson. He can't take it anymore because of the words, its just hurting his mind. He search for his table and found nothing. No clues, information, or anything that can help him. Suddenly, someone break the awkward silence.

"Oh, Hello. How may I help you?" the old voice of a man ask. Harry turn his attetion to the voice and found him, Professor Arnold.

"Ah, I have a question about anthropogenic force." he pretended and gave him a wide grin.

 **"** Oh. Really? Well, it's actually quite fascinating." Arnold said, looking pleased as he chuckles. As Arnold walks closer to the blackboard, Harry grabs him by the throat, nearly choking Arnold.

"My colleague died trying to rescue you, and I'm sure you saw how well trained he was, so I suggest you tell me who kidnapped you and why they let you go." Harry said angrily at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking…" Arnold said but Harry slap him hard on his face, making Arnold to stop.

 **"** I'm not supposed to say it, but it was… AHHH!" Arnold starts yelling in pain after he said that.

"Oh, for God's sake. I've barely touched you. Oh, man up!" Harry said, didn't mind Arnold's pain. But after a while, Arnold's head explode, making Harry stumble in the table, shocked at what happened to Arnold. He see two thugs in black and pointing guns at him while he is disorientated.

Harry leaves a lighter, which is a grenade and jump out in the window. He got no choice but to jump from the window of a second floor than to be killed by the two thugs. As Harry jump out, the grenade explode.

He feel himself falling form a high place and see a bush, but it is too blurry. The last thing he felt is he slumped at the bush and pain all over his body.

He was black out.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

* * *

 **A/N: I am glad that I made a chapter containing words more than one thousand. Biggest achievement for me as a beginner. For some of the readers who are obviously offended at my sequence of my fic, I'm sorry 'coz I didn't notice it at first. It must be Arnold's death before the dogs but my mind thought me to write first the dogs before the explosion. Following my instincts while relying on the plot of Kingsman. I made the room of Professor Arnold on the second floor so that it fits perfectly on the reason why Harry got a fucking comatose. Next Chapter!**


	6. For Harry

**A/N: I forgot to say that I'm gonna add some background music that (I think) suits for each chapter. Special thanks to cloundshadow for following this story on 10-21-2016, you're my first follower and I really appreciate it. Also, please leave a review 'coz that can help me to improve my story. Thanks again. :)**

* * *

 _I'll be there when the world stops turning_

 _I'll be there when the storm is through_

 _In the end I wanna be standing_

 _At the beginning with you_

 **At the Beginning - Richard Marx ft. Donna Lewis**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: For Harry**

Having some quite time, Eggsy stay at the field even though the sun is up and its scorching the field. The wind blew as he let out a sigh. J.B., his pet, bark at him and cuddle in his lap. A concerned look on the pug's eyes. Eggsy smiled down at him and trail off J.B.'s fur.

"I'm okay, J.B.. No need to worry." Eggsy whispered, as if the pug can reply. J.B. just bark at him like he's disapproving Eggsy's statement.

Eggsy yawn as the breeze pass through them. He need some sleep so he can forget about Amelia for a while. He decided to go back to the mansion.

"Eggsy." a familiar voice came from his back when he came in. He look back and saw Roxy, looking depressed. She is standing in a hallway and staring at him, blankly.

"Hey, Rox. How ya' doin'?"

"I'm fine. Uh, Merlin said he wanted to see you now." she said. Her tone was like delivering a bad news.

"Why?" he asked.

Roxy didn't say but signed him to follow her. Eggsy followed her until they stop into a door. A beep is heard over the room, like an apparatus found only in hospitals or infirmary. The door has a signed labeled: "INFIRMARY". His world stop for a while, thinking who was ill and why Merlin call him. He didn't bother to knock and he enter.

He saw Merlin talking with Arthur. They're talking about the man who is laid in the bed. His world was crumpled like a paper when he saw the man in the bed. Harry.

"Is he gonna be alright?" he asked. His tone was shaky. J.B. whimpered after he said that. "What happened to him?" he added. Merlin look at Eggsy and stop his conversation with Arthur for a while.

"We need to have patience, Eggsy." Merlin said. "But there's hope, okay? If I were you, I'd concentrate on your training. Make it through the tests. Make him proud." he added. Merlin held Eggsy's arm, comforting him for what happened to Harry.

Eggsy want to cry. But he must be strong. For Harry, he will be strong. He walk out slowly, worrying like if he leave Harry, he will die.

"Harry must wake up."

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

The running water filled the room with its noise. Eggsy was there, nearly crying. The tears are building up in his eyes and he try his best not to let it fall. He thought about Amelia. He lost a friend before and he will never ever going to let that happen again. He promise to himself not to lose another friend, not over his dead body. Many questions are running in his mind.

' _What if Harry won't recover.? What if he got an amnesia? What if he is not the Harry I've met before?_ ' he thought. He's crazy enough to have thoughts like that. He knew Harry will recover, and he must recover. He came back to reality when a warm soft touch caressed his back. It was Rox's.

"You alright?" she asked, looking concerned at him.

"No." he answered simply. He gave her a frown.

"Everything's gonna be alright, yes? Just hold on, be strong, and stay positive." she said and looking at his eyes. She gave him a comforting smile.

"How can I think or stay positive if I lost a friend on a bloody test and fearing of losing one again? Huh? Tell me, Rox? How?" Eggsy complained. He let out his feelings frankly.

Roxy let out a sigh and walk towards the door. "Follow me."

Eggsy didn't hesitate to follow her since she is his friend, he trust her so much, and he love her. He will never let her die in his watch. He promise to himself that from now on, he will protect her until his last breathe. He came back to himself when he saw more trees are surrounding them. The atmosphere was so creepy while the dusk has come already, like this place is a scene from a horror movie.

"Seriously Rox, where are we going?" he asked, a little shaky tone.

"To my favorite place. Just stop... here." Roxy said, pointing to the ground where she ordered Eggsy to stay. "...and count from one to ten. Starting now." she added.

Eggsy curiosity grew after she said that. He started counting.

"One... Two... Three..." Roxy disappeared, making Eggsy startled. He find her while continuously count.

"Four... Five... Six... Seven..." A click make noise in the place where Eggsy is standing, well more likely near Eggsy's location. Eggsy stop there and continue again.

"Eight..." The place filled with light, an artificial light which its source came from the Christmas lights.

"Nine..." Then Roxy appeared from nowhere. She grin widely.

"Ten." They chorused. Eggsy was amused at what he saw. Beautiful, plus the beauty of full moon, Heaven.

"Woah." Eggsy whispered, which is heard by Roxy, of course.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked, her arms are spreaded widely.

"Heaven." he simply said.

She grab him and take him near a cliff side. The moon smiles upon them. He feel the warm presence of Roxy in his shoulder. He smile back to the moon and feel Roxy casting a glimpse while he was smiling to the moon. He didn't mind it and continue enjoying the show in the night sky. Suddenly, Roxy hug him tight and he hug her back.

"I feel safe now. Thanks, Rox." he said.

"You're welcome, Eggsy." she break the hug and face him. "Whenever you feel loney, just remember there are friends that will support you. Me, Harry, Merlin, and whoever you treat as friends. Just be strong Eggsy, for Harry and for yourself. Have hope Eggsy, have hope." she whispered in his ears.

Eggsy blushed when Roxy kiss his forehead and Roxy giggled at his expression. He try to kiss her in lips but J.B. interrupt them by his howl. They're startled when they sense someone is coming and saw Merlin.

"Eggsy, Roxy, why are you here? I've been worrying to you two. What are you both doing here?" Merlin asked. His hands was on his waist, making the two giggled. "And what's funny?" he added.

"Nothing, sir." Eggsy said.

"We're just having a quality time to relax our minds." Roxy added.

"Hmm. I see. Let's go then. Tommorow we will have a test so be ready. I suggest to both of you to take a rest. Now. That's an order." Merlin said firmly then walking away to the two.

Eggsy and Roxy decided to follow Merlin's commandment.

"Wait." she said to Eggsy. She disappeared again in the woods. After a few seconds, the lights turn out. The place was dark again.

"Let's go?"

"Fucking hell!" Eggsy shouted, making Roxy laugh so hard.

"I'm sorry, scaredy cat. Let's go." she invited again.

"You scared the fuck out of me." he hissed. And Roxy laugh again.

Atleast he was safe, for now.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

Eggsy wake up so early because he felt something wet in his palm. He saw J.B. licking his hands and when he sense Eggsy is awake, he whimper and beg for food. Eggsy can't resist J.B.'s cuteness.

"Wait here." he whispered with a weak smile on his face. He kiss J.B. and satnd up to get , steal in his vocabulary, some dog food for J.B..

His plans we're turned into good intensions instead of bad ones when he saw Merlin outside the infirmary, drinking coffee. Also, he got no fucking idea where he can nick some treats for his pet so he need Merlin.

"Oh, Eggsy. Why so early?" Merlin asked, noticing Eggsy walking slowly in a tip-toe stance. Eggsy stand straight and explain his plan.

"J.B. wake me up, begging for food. But I don't know where is the fridge. Can you please tell me where it is?" Eggsy beg.

"Ah, just go through this hallway and turn left. You will see the fridge there but it is lock for safety purposes, if you try to question me about it. The password is 2702. Get a dog food only and don't you try to nick some snacks." Merlin directed.

 _"Bullshit_ " he thought. How did Merlin read his fucking mind? Well he'll never knew if he stole one if he hide it. "Thanks." he said. He follow Merlin's direction and gladly, see the fridge and good thing no one is there or guarding that fridge.

He opened it using the password given and he was shocked. He saw chocolates, chips, dog foods, nuggets, bacons, and more. He decided to snatch one chocolate bar and fill J.B.'s bowl. He hide the chocolate bar inside his siren suit. Eggsy close the fridge and go back to J.B. who is waiting patiently on the bed. He offer the bowl full of dog treats and watch J.B. eat his meal happily.

Eggsy want to continue his sleep but since the sun says hello to him already, he decided to stay awake. He think for a while to avoid the boredom and his mind tell him to visit Harry.

He stand up and leave J.B. to visit Harry. He enter the room and saw no one, except from Harry, was inside. He move closer to the old man and caress his unmoved hair.

"Hello, Harry. Hope ya' will recover soon. Wish me luck on our test. Harry, wake up now, please? I'll wait for you and I will never ever going to lose another friend again, Harry. Be strong, Harry. Because I'll be strong for you." Eggsy whispered on Harry's ear, expecting the man can hear the words.

Eggsy kissed his forehead before bidding goodbye. "Goodbye for now, Harry. Have a good rest."

Eggsy close the door and saw Roxy outside the mansion.

"Good morning, Rox. How ya' doin'?" he asked with a frown.

"Breathing some fresh air. How about you? Still doubting because you didn't kiss me last night?" she joked.

"No. Its because Harry still there, still in a comatose. I'm nervous about our test if I will pass it or not. But, yeah. I doubt a little last night." he admitted while failing to hide the redness of his cheeks. Roxy laugh a little in a short time and pat Eggsy.

"You're going to pass that, yes? Put aside your thoughts about Harry. I'm sure he will be okay." she said simply.

Eggsy is about to smile at her when she pull him closer to give a passionate kiss. He didn't refuse to break it but instead he kiss her back. Roxy broke the kiss, making Eggsy pout at her. She giggled at Eggsy's reaction. She gave a last quick kiss and pat him at the back.

"Goodluck." she said then leaving him stunned.

"Same to you." Eggsy replied.

No one can describe his feelings now. He's the only one who can describe it.

He's inloved at his best friend.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

* * *

 **A/N: So that was it. Romance. I love it so much. As you can see at my profile, I ship Hartwin, but for now I'll go with Reggsy, Morwin, or whatever you call that love team. Really sorry for Hartwin shippers, this isn't called betrayal, okay? This is just my opinion, don't be offended. I'll make a good relationship between Harry and Eggsy but not as couple. Again, I'm really sorry.**


	7. Passing the Tests

**A/N: This chapter will not post some tasks/challenges of the candidates (like the task of Eggsy, where he is on a shooting range, something like that). Just imagine those tests are already done, XD. Leaving review on my story are appreciated. Have fun guys! :)**

* * *

 _There's always gonna be another mountain_

 _I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

 _Always gonna be a uphill battle_

 _Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

 **The Climb - Miley Cyrus**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Passing the Tests.**

The test began, one hour is enough to finish it. Merlin watch them answer the test and to check if the candidates are cheating. The time pass by but still Eggsy didn't felt some comfort, plus the difficult test given by Merlin, how fun? After one hour of stressful moment of answering that test, Eggsy passed. The number of candidates decreased after it. Before, there are nine candidates, minus one because of Amelia. Then minus two for failing this test. The 'Final Six Candidates' luckily pass that test, including Eggsy and Roxy.

"Congratulations Roxy for achieving the highest score and for being the top of the class. Congratulations Eggsy for following Roxy's place, second to the highest. Well done to both of you." Merlin said to the candidates. They all clap they're hands except Roxy and Eggsy, who are pleased at the result.

"Our final six candidates, ranked from sixth to first respectively, Hugo, Rufus, Digby, Charlie, Eggsy, and Roxy. Congratulations. The rest, pack your bags and go home." Merlin announced. "The final six, you may go. Eggsy, we have to talk." he added. Roxy bid goodbye at Eggsy and follow the others. Eggsy stand in front of Merlin's desk, waiting for him to start.

"Great job, Eggsy. Having a great day, huh?" Merlin started, playing the stress ball in his hand.

"How could you say that? Yes, I pass the test and qualified for the final six, that's great. But did you forget that I'm still worrying about Harry. What if -"

"What if you calm down first? Relax. By the way, I got a news about Harry." he interrupted.

"What is it? Did he recovered already?" Eggsy guessed.

"Um. Good guessing, boy. Actually, he gave a signal that he recovered after you visit him this morning."

"Why you didn't tell me that?!"

"Because you're taking the test and Harry told me not to tell you until the test is done. Now, go to Harry. I'm sure he's proud at you." Merlin said. Eggsy didn't mind to say goodbye, leaving Merlin at the room alone with his files.

He sprinted to the hallway, didn't mind to pick up J.B., who is waiting at him outside the room. J.B. ran after his master and Eggsy stop for a while in front of the Infirmary. He hesitate for a moment, listening to the noise behind the door if there is a sign of working hospital apparatus or sign that Harry doesn't use it anymore. He put his ears closely to the door and after a sudden, he hear a open faucet and a sound of humming. It was Harry. Without bothering to knock, he finally opened the door and saw Harry in a dashing red bathrobe, white pants, and wearing a soft furry cuddly grey slippers.

"Ever heard of knocking." Harry said and stop from humming. He then pat his chin and his jaws.

"I'm glad to see you, Harry." Eggsy said, letting out a sigh and then running towards him. He hug Harry from his back, making Harry chuckle. Harry stop Eggsy from hugging him and face him, holding his shoulders.

"Easy, boy." Harry said, shooting a smirk at Eggsy's disappointed face.

Eggsy notice his chin, newly shaved because last time he check Harry's condition, he got a fucking beard. His face was slightly wet, also. He smell Harry's cologne, can stun anyone who can smell his fragrance.

"I'm proud that you made to the final six candidates. No doubt you wouldn't pass that. Congratulations." Harry congratulated while looking to the screen where the informations of the final six were displayed.

"Heh, piece of cake." Eggsy joked. He knew the next tasks will be hell.

Harry chuckled and gave Eggsy a sheepish smirk.

"We'll see about that, kid. I'm sure the next tasks will be exciting." Harry warned him but still have a smirk on his face. His tone make Eggsy's expression fell.

" _Oh fuck._ " he said to himself.

Suddenly, a knock breaks their conversation. Eggsy turned as Harry point the door, like he's teaching a lesson on how to knock. Well, fuck it.

"Come in." Harry said to the person who knock. They saw Merlin with his tablet enter the infirmary.

"Oh, Eggsy. I have a private conversation with Harry. You're dissmised." Merlin ordered. Eggsy decided to leave but...

"Nonsense. Let him observe. Might learn a thing or two." Harry decided.

"As you wish. Take a look at this..." Merlin stated then playing a video from his tablet then transferring it to the screen to have a good view for Eggsy and Harry.

" _Oh for God's sake, I've barely touch you. Oh man up!_ " Harry said from the video then a explosion of someone's head was recorded. Yuck.

"Fucking hell. That was rank, Harry!" Eggsy exclaimed to his mentor. Then realizing what happened to the man. His eyes widened then he gave a glare at Harry.

"You blew up his head? It's a bit much, ain't it?" he asked, disgusted at Harry. But Harry decided to remain stable at what they saw.

"No, Eggsy. Actually, the explosion is caused by the implant, here under the scar." Merlin interrupted then zooming in the photo where there's something glowing on the scar under the ear of the man.

"Did my hardware pick up the signal that triggered it?" Harry asked.

"Fortunately, yes. Unfortunately, the IP address I traced it to is registered to the Valentine Corporation." Merlin answered while bringing up Valentine's profile on the screen.

 **"** That's not much of a lead. He has millions of employees worldwide." Harry said, not surprised at him.

"That Richmond Valentine is a genius." Eggsy whispered but Harry and Merlin heard it. They duo both look at Eggsy, suspecting that he is one of the supporters. But Eggsy look at them defensively. Suddenly, the video that the candidates was talking about lately was about Valentine's big announcement. He think that might help.

"Did you not see his announcement today?" he asked the duo.

"No."

Eggsy snatch the tablet from Merlin and keys in the information to bring up the footage of Valentine's latest announcement.

 _"We each spend on average two thousand dollars of the a year on cell phone and internet usage. It gives me great pleasure to announce those days are over. As of tomorrow, every man, woman and child can claim a free SIM card, compatible with any cell phone, any computer, and utilize my communications network for free. Free calls, free Internet for everyone. Forever._ " Valentine announced at the video, then the folks started to clap.

While the audience are clapping, Merlin takes the tablet from Eggsy after which Harry takes it from Merlin and closes up on Valentine's assistant who has the same implant scar just like Professor Arnold's.

"Valentine's assistant has the same implant scar. I think Mr. Valentine and I should have a tête-à-tête." Harry said after noticing the assistant's scar. He then bring the tablet back to Merlin's watch. Merlin check up Valentine's schedule if he had a free time or a event.

"He's having a gala dinner next week, I'll get you an invitation. You need to be careful, though. Since you've been out, hundreds of VIPs have gone missing. No ransom notes, exactly like Professor Arnold." Merlin said.

"Then I suggest you make my alias somebody worth kidnapping." Harry suggested. Then the two talk more about Harry's mission while Eggsy is still there, awkwardly standing beside the two.

"Oh, Eggsy. You're dissmised." Harry said. Then continued to his agenda with Merlin.

Eggsy walk out the room and go straight to the barracks where Roxy and the other candidates are talking about Valentine.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

"What are these suits?" asked Charlie, while holding a suit that looks like an uniform of astronaut, except the color is black.

Merlin started to introduce their new mission.

"Those, are called HALO suits." he said, referring to the suits. "All of you will ne wearing that for your next mission, which is skydiving..."

He was interrupted by the screams of joyful candidates who seems don't have a plan to stop from celebrating.

"Settle down. Skydiving... with a twist." he stated calmly, but in his head, he slay them all. If only he had a permission to do that.

"But... Why?!" exclaimed Rufus.

"Remeber, Kingsman is here to enhance your skills to be a powerful individuals, not to be the way on completing you stupid bucket lists." Merlin said. "You all gonna discover the twist soon. Suit up, and a jet will pick you up for your mission." he added with a devilish smirk.

"Eggsy, what do you think is the twist?" Roxy asked nervously, her shaky tone is the clue.

"I don't know and I don't care. I only want to enjoy that mission. I'm sure you're also excited, don't you, Luv?" Eggsy said. Then putting his arms around her shoulders.

"Uh, yeah. I'm excited. Yey." she reply, and her expression was completely fake. She didn't hide her blush, flashing blood red. Because of embarrassment... and also love.

Eggsy laugh at her then he tug her tight in his arms. They walk proudly across those three idiots, Charlie and his puppets.

Half an hour passed, the final six was picked up by a plane. They already wear the HALO suits. Then Eggsy heard Roxy's curses over her suit.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

"Hey, you alright? Don't like heights?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's okay. I've done it before, which is probably why, come to think of it." she admitted. She felt so little because of it. Fuck that experience.

 **"** Hey, it's gonna be alright. You're top of the class." he said while he put his hand on hers, making her more comfortable and relieved.

"Listen up. Your mission is to land in the target without the radar detecting you. If I read you on the radar or you miss the target, you go home. Is that understood? Drop zone coming up, twenty seconds." Merlin interrupted over the speakers.

 **"** We got to go." Eggsy said to Roxy. Then the recruits stand up to get ready to jump out of the plane. The platform open up and Roxy was shocked, it is too high, the thick clouds are covering the ground.

"Eggsy, I really don't think I can do this." said Roxy.

Then Charlie and his company go ahead of them and bring them at the back of the group "Of course you can't. Head to the back and I'll show you how, yeah?"

The pilot signaled them to go, and they did it.

"Come on!" Charlie shouted as he and his friends jump out the plane. Eggsy and Roxy is about to jump, Roxy interrupt him.

 **"** Eggsy! Eggsy, wait! Hang on!."

"Roxy, just stop fucking about! Follow me, yeah?" he said. Then he tug her in his arms to make her comfortable. "Don't worry, Rox. I got ya' covered."

He jump out with Roxy in his arms. After a while, he release her from his grip, making her startled.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU AFTER THIS, EGGSY!" she exclaimed after she descend on her own.

Roxy hears laughter, but she is proud after she confronted her fears. She saw the guys doing tricks in the air. They are all enjoying this mission. But Merlin interrupt their happiness.

He watch them in a radar, then revealing the twist of the mission. **"** My, my, you're all very cheerful. Did you really think it was gonna be that straightforward? Any idiot can read a heads-up display. A Kingsman agent needs to be able to solve problems under pressure. Like what to do when one of your group has no parachute." he chuckles to himself as he watch them on the radar. He hear screams, showing panic and fear.

"What? No parachute?!" she exclaimed.

"Shit!" Eggsy said.

"Who?!" she added.

"Fuck!" Eggsy added too.

"Which one?" Charlie asked in panic.

"What do we do?!" same with Rufus.

"I told you. Aim for the target, come in under the radar. And I hope not to be scraping one of you up. But if I do have to, and you're inside the target, please know I'll be very impressed." Merlin stated. Then sipping his coffee.

"Fuck!" cursed by Rufus.

"Oh, shit!" shouted Roxy. The recruits are panicking when Eggsy came up with a plan to survive this mission.

"Everybody listen, I've got a plan! Pair off! Grab the closest person to them." he commanded.

Hugo got Digby. Roxy is grabbed by Charlie. Eggsy is closest to Rufus.

"Rufus, come on!"

"Oh, fuck!" said Rufus while looking scared at Eggsy.

"Rufus!"

"Oh, shit! I can't!" Rufus shouted, then opens his parachute. He is not the one who is fucked, but the most coward in the team. "Oh, thank God." he added.

"Fuck you! Rufus, you wanker!" said Eggsy. "Shit, we're an odd number now! Quick, make a circle!" he added.

"Fuck, he's right! Boys, let's do it." Charlie agreeded. The remaining recruits formed a circle. The others are obviously hesitating to grab each others hand, except Roxy and Eggsy.

"We pull our cords one by one! When we know who's fucked, the person on their right grabs them." Eggsy said.

"Okay, Eggsy." Roxy agreed.

"Good plan, Eggsy. You have thirty seconds. Come on now, hurry." said Merlin over the HQ. After a couple of seconds...

"Me first!" Digby shouted, then pulling his cord and leaving the four descending to the ground. "Oh, fuck! Yes!"

The four watch him go while they're descending fast.

"Okay, me next." Hugo said, following Digby's action. "See you on the ground, boys." he added after he left the three. He didn't even look down at them.

"Now me!" Charlie said, leaving Roxy and Eggsy after he open his parachute.

Five hundred feet left for them. "Fuck! Roxy, no matter what happens now, I've got you, alright?" Eggsy said.

"Okay, Eggsy." Roxy replied.

The two hold each others hand. Then Eggsy attaches himself to her. Four hundred feet left.

"Yours first, okay?" he said.

"Yep. Hang on!" she replied.

Merlin watch the two, doing a great job. He drink his coffee and nervously put it back on the table but unfortunately, he didn't place it well, making his favorite mug fell on the ground.

"Oh, shit!" Merlin said after the mug shatter into pieces.

Eggsy open up Roxy's chute on three hundred feet and gladly, she got one. Then he barely manages to hold on Roxy's leg.

"Shit!" They both screamed. Eggsy, who is currently hanging on Roxy's leg, nearly lose his grip. One hundred fifty feet left for the two.

"Rox!" he shouted

"Fuck." she screamed.

They finally both manage to land inside the target on the ground. They both catch their breathe and the two rest on the ground for a while.

"Will you still kill me after that?" he asked on a playful tone.

She punch him on his arm before she reply. "Fuck you."

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

"Hugo, Digby. You don't land in the K, you're not in the K. Rufus, you opened too soon. You were all over the radar. All three of you, pack your bags, go home." Merlin said after he ordered the six to fall in. The three walk off after.

"Eggsy, Roxy, congratulations. You set a new record. Opening at three hundred feet, that's pretty ballsy. You two made me break my favorite mug because of it. Still, well done for completing another task. Fall out." he said. Then Charlie and Roxy walk off.

Merlin was about to walk off too but Eggsy interrupt him. "Sorry, sir. But why the fuck did you choose me as the gimp? Am I the expendable candidate?"

"No, no, no. You don't talk to me like that. You have a complaint, you come here and you whisper it in my ear." Merlin said. Then he taunt Eggsy to come over.

Eggsy came near him, he was about to whisper it but Merlin reveal the 'real twist' first. "You need to take that chip off your shoulder." then Merlin pulls his parachute and it opens, making Eggsy flew a little distance far from Merlin's location.

"The real twist, Eggsy!" he shouted as he walk away and leave him there, amused at the twist.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

* * *

 **A/N: That's it. Hope you like this chapter. I made Harry's footwear a cuddly grey slippers instead of his Oxfords, to make the scene more... cute for your taste. Oh, come on. Have some fun sometimes! Really sorry to Matthew Vaughn for rearranging the scenes T^T. Anyway, time to go on the next chapter! Leaving a review, whether it's inspirational or criticizing my story, are appreciated. Thank you! :D**


	8. Private Matters

**A/N: Sorry guys for a late update. I encounter too much work in schools. So, for those who love Gazellentine, this chapter will be the first apperance of Gazelle and Valentine, Yey! Also for Reggsy fans, they'll gonna have a date. Special thanks to RamDLC28 who is my second follower and the first reader to add my story on his/her favorites. So have fun reading this chapter! :)**

* * *

 _New money, suit and tie_

 _I can read you like a magazine_

 _Ain't it funny, rumors fly_

 _And I know you heard about me_

 **Blank Space - Taylor Swift**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Private Matters**

Eggsy entered Harry's office in the HQ and he found him in his bespoke suit. He come up with a plan about taking Harry on a date with his mum and Roxy. Of course, Eggsy goes with Roxy and Hary goes with Michelle. He must encourage him to join them or else, his plan will be ruined.

"Oi, 'arry. Where ya' goin'?" he started.

"Mission." Harry said briefly. That answer makes Eggsy frown because Harry is not going to join them.

"Ok then. I will date Roxy and my mum. I guess you will not accept my invitation since you have a mission to attend."

"I'm very sorry, Eggsy, but I can't because you're mother is the reason. I'll only cause trouble if she saw us together. I know she was still suffering from your father's death even though that was seventeen years ago. Look, I didn't want to break your family, Eggsy. Michelle is the only person who loved you most, though she was in-loved at your abusive step-dad. Whenever she calls you, I must go because that moment is yours. Cherish it while it lasts, okay? Don't be sad. I'm just keeping peace and your safety. That's the reason why I must keep distance between you and your mum." Harry explained to Eggsy who is stunned at what he heard. Atleast Eggsy already knew why does Harry always leave him every time his mum call him. Harry want to keep peace and safety for his sake. That was touching. A true traits of a loving father.

Eggsy then wipe off the thoughts and came back to his consciousness. He saw Harry, holding a tablet like Merlin's.

"So what is your mission? Can I see?" he said, like he didn't hear Harry's sermon. He playfully steal the tablet but he failed because Harry dodge his hands.

"No, Eggsy. This is classified. I told you that 'A gentleman never tells about conquests, private matters, or dealings. His business is nobody else's'. Eggsy, please stop it!" Harry exclaimed. Eggsy stop then look at him with a weary face.

"But, why? Don't you trust me?" he asked.

"Not. your. business. Sorry, Eggsy." Harry said firmly but controlled tone. "Have a nice date, Eggsy." he added then kissing Eggsy's forehead. Eggsy was shocked at what happened. His back on reality when he notice Harry moving away from him with the tablet in his hand.

Harry must leave Eggsy now because he didn't want to be late at the gala. He hope that there will be no traffic jam in his way. He slowly shut the door and leave Eggsy behind.

Eggsy just stand there, watching him go until Roxy came. "Hey, Eggsy. What are you trying to tel me? Is it good or bad?" she asked.

"Well, I..." he said then looking at Roxy who got a flirting smirk and look. He was stunned and feeling nervous about it. Eggsy wipe off his thoughts by shaking his head and then looking at her but she now only got a cheerful smile on her face. Hallucinations strikes him, but why? He continue his speech after it. "I-I just want to i-invite you in a d-date."he continue "With my mum and Daisy, of course. Just... getting to know each other." he ended. He look at her again and saw nothing but a cheerful girl with a grin from ear to ear. He didn't notice that he was frowning at her.

"Well that's great! But why so sad, eh? Something wrong or bad news?" Roxy asked again with a concerned look on his face and giving him a gentle caress on his back.

"I also invite Harry, to be my mum's husband. It was a bad idea, right? But still, I keep it as a secret. I didn't tell anyone about this, except from you. I just told him that we're going to have a date. But he refuse because he had a mission to finish. Also, he was concerned about my mum's condition, and that was a long story." Eggsy said, looking at her blankly. Roxy gave him a smile and then hold his hand tightly.

"Don't worry, Eggsy. Everything's gonna be alright, yeah? I think Harry needs more time to lighten up his mind, to have courage to face your mother, figuratively and literally." she said.

"Thanks, Rox. You're such a reliable girlfriend... I mean, friend." he said in panic. He then notice Roxy's reaction. Instead of being shocked, she was blushing. That makes Eggsy smile at himself. "Get ready now. We're having a great event today." Eggsy added.

Eggsy was about to stand up but Roxy grab him by his collar and putting their lips together. That was a desperate kiss. Eggsy kiss her back and hug her tight. She opened her mouth, letting Eggsy came in and he did what she wanted. Their tongues are fighting like two duelist fighting for honor. They were heating up. Roxy break the kiss and lend her neck to Eggsy. He then accept it and nibble on her fragrant neck. Her smell drives him crazy and horny. He continue it until she let out a silent moan.

"Eggsy... more." she whisper in his ears. Eggsy obey her and grab her breasts, massaging it while he is nibbling her. She can't take it anymore and unbutton her siren suit, showing up her big round boobs. He then focused himself on her breasts then nibble on it. He lick and suck her nipples like a hungry baby on his mother's breasts. After a while of giving pleasure to her, he already unbuckled his belt and put down his pants, showing his erection to her. She didn't take a second pass and grab his dick violently, putting down his underwear and suck it so hard while playing her tongue on his head. She then swallow it whole, gagging at the length of his dick but she didn't mind it.

"Oh, fuck. Yes." he moan. He push himself to hers, making her cry but still didn't spit out his cock. He strive faster and harder, nearly choking Roxy. She was ready at what's gonna happen next. She follow the rhythm and feel his dick are overgrowing, sign that he is coming. He then let out a loud moan and his climax strikes him. Loads of cum was delivered in her mouth. His orgasm was done after his last cumshot was shot to her face. He saw her exhausted, felt some guilt and pity but with a hint of excitement and pleasure.

"I'm sorry Rox." he said before cupping her cheeks. She then swallow the load and then didn't mind him anymore. She kiss him again even though there was still a semen on her face. Eggsy didn't complain about it but kiss her back again. But now, the kiss was passionate. He then realize that someone is coming due to the loud steps. He break the kiss and immediately put on his pants. Roxy buttoned her siren suit and use it as a towel. She use the back part where the cum wasn't obvious. They're both exhausted when they hear the footsteps are more louder. They wait for it but then the footsteps just pass them. They both sigh and then he look at her with concern. She got a wide smile, clean but sticky face due to his slimy cum. Then he giggled and kiss her again. That was a short kiss and then they leave Harry's room.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

What a good day for Harry. Conquering a car accident, heavy traffic jam, what's next?

"Sir Galahad, I think we are getting so late. It is already 7:40 p.m. but still, we're halfway on our destination." said Marco, driver of Harry and a not so Kingsman knight. Marco waited for a response from Harry, but it takes him a while to answer that question like he was a contestant of Who Wants to be a Millionaire.

"Just drive. I want to finish this mission quickly." said Harry. He looked out on the window and he hear the sounds of mad drivers, cursing one another by blowing their horns as loud as they can. Then suddenly, Harry missed something. His province, fresh air gently blew into his face, a beautiful landscape, the song of the birds, and the special hot chocolate made by his grandmother, satisfying.

But things has changed. His grandmother die on a heart attack when he was 16. The house of his grandmother in the province was burned by unknown cause. His favorite spot on watching the sunset when he was young got damned. The lake near their house was now polluted. The beauty of his hometown was now doomed. He got nothing left from his province

After a very long journey, finally they came at Valetine's resthouse at nearly 9 p.m.. He was already three hours late to his mission.

"Sir Galahad, we're here. I hope Mr. Valentine wasn't mad at you." said Marco.

"I really hope, too. I'll call you if we're done. Thank you, Marco." Harry said then bidding goodbye to his driver. Marco drove-off and Harry watch the car fade away in the darkness. He draw a deep sigh before knocking at the door, knocking off the thoughts of his beloved grandmother and focusing on his mission. After a few seconds, the door opened and apparently, Valentine opened it.

"Mr. DeVere. It's a pleasure to meet you." Valentine said. He was shocked at what he was seeing right now, a happy and carefree Richmond Valentine who didn't care about his arrival.

"I'm awfully sorry. I seem to have my dates muddled up." he said then looking directly at his eyes.

"Oh, no, no, no. I canceled the gala because of you. Anybody willing to donate that much deserves their own dinner. Come in." Valentine invited.

"Thank you." he said. Harry entered the house and fear overcome his feelings. Something undescribable feeling was bothering him. It's like a house full of demons, ghosts, blood... Ah yes, blood in every corner. As he roam the house he obviously felt someone died in here or everywhere in this house. But who will gonna do that? Valentine? Better to be careful than sorry.

"Gotta admit, I was really intrigued to meet you. There aren't many billionaires I don't know." Valentine said frantically.

"I don't doubt it."

"And, obviously, I had my people look into your affairs, and that's some pretty old money you're from. How'd your folks make it?"

"Property, mostly. Property and the markets. Nothing questionable, if that's your concern." he said then turning his attention to Valentine's secretary who was helding something like files.

"Ah, look, I'm just into finding out what caliber person you are. I'm sure you understand that." Valentine apologized at him.

"I most certainly do." h said. He then notice that they're heading into a dining room. A fancy, but not too much, dining room.

"Hope you're hungry." Valetine said.

"I'm famished." Harry replied.

"Good. Grab a seat." Valentine responded on his short reply. Then someone enter the room. A click on the tiled floors is heard across the room. He didn't notice it and sat near Valentine, which is near the window just in case of emergency. Suddenly, the click goes louder and fear overcome again his feelings. He look at the direction where the sound was made and what a surprise...

' _Is she? She did that?!_ ' Harry thought. He sense something evil beneath her beautiful face and her legs... was made up of bladed prosthetic legs. ' _But why did Valentine made or give her a bladed prosthetic legs?_ ' he thought again.

Harry was startled when he feel her sharp look on his neck when he turn his attention back on the table. She then open the lid of the food trolley and reveals McDonald's.

"I'll have the Big Mac, please." he said. He want to laugh hard right now but then focus on his mission. He must be ready on any circumstances can happen between him and Valentine with his henchwoman.

"Great choice! But nothing beats two cheeseburgers with secret sauce. Goes great with this '45 Lafite." Valentine competed.

"A classic pairing. And may I suggest Twinkies and a 1937 Château d'Yquem for pudding?" Harry suggested and fight back Valentine's tastes.

"I like it." Valentine said. And yes, they finally stop arguing about pairings with McDonald's meal. Then Valentine turn back to the real agenda.

"So, you want to donate to my foundation. You are aware that I wound things down in that area, right?"

"Climate change is a threat which affects us all, Mr. Valentine. And you're one of the few powerful men who seems to share my concerns." Harry said.

"No, I shut things down because I wasn't getting anywhere. Every bit of research kept pointing to the same thing." Valentine replied with a lisp.

"That carbon emissions are a red herring and that we're past the point of no return, no matter what remedial actions we take."

Valentine laughs at Harry before replying back. "Oh, you know your shit."

"I sometimes envy the blissful ignorance of those less well-versed in their…shit." Harry said with a hesitation on saying the word 'shit'. He was breaking the rule number four of a Kingsman gentleman that 'A gentleman never reacts to rudeness. He pretends he doesn't recognize it and moves on like it never happened, because it never should have.' He then continue to his speech. "Professor Arnold always said, 'Humankind is the only virus cursed to live with the horrifying knowledge of its host's fragile mortality.'"

After he quote it, he notice Valentine's looks, it was sharp and deadly.

"You know, not a lot of people knew about him." Valentine said, suspecting Harry's actions. Harry can't answer but letting out a sigh is the only response Valentine had. He must hide his true identity because he felt something bad about what he did, quoting Professor Arnold's.

 **"** You like spy movies, Mr. DeVere?" Shit happens. Valentine noticed his struggle. He was nervous not only because of Valentine noticing his true identity but also to his henchwoman who pointed her bladed prosthetic legs at his back. He cast a short glimpse and turn back his attetion to Valentine's question.

"Nowadays they're all a little serious for my taste. But the old ones…marvelous. Give me a far-fetched theatrical plot any day." he admitted, then giving a smile at his target.

"The old Bond movies!" Valentine exclaimed, he chuckles afterwards. "Oh, man! Oh, when I was a kid, that was my dream job: gentleman spy." he added.

"I always felt the old Bond films were only as good as the villain. As a child, I rather fancied a future as a colorful megalomaniac." Harry said ironically.

"What a shame we both had to grow up." Valentine replied and then gives Harry a soft laugh. After that, he lift his burger for a toast.

"Bon appétit."

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

"Mum! Daisy!" Eggsy shouted after spotting Michelle and Daisy outside the pub, waiting for him.

"Eggsy!" Michelle exclaimed, then she runs towards Eggsy and hugged him. "Oh, baby. I miss you so much. Where have you been?" she added with a shaky tone, as always.

"Got some job with this beautiful lady, mum. Roxy, my mum. Mum, Roxy." he introduced.

"Hello, Mrs. Un-"

"Baker. Mrs. Baker. But call me Michelle." Michelle corrected. Roxy lend a shake and Michelle take it. She was surprised at her strength.

"Whoa."

"Sorry. Got used to a hard handshakes." Roxy apologized. Then she focus her attention to Daisy.

"Oww, how cute she is! Hello, Daisy. I'm Roxy." Roxy said slowly.

"Uhh, she is only one and know only one word. 'Mama'." Michelle said.

"Oww. I thought she is already two due to her size. Since she is only a one year old baby, I guess she can recognize only few words. Talking to her with simple words can help her learn faster." Roxy advised.

"Eggsy, I like her. She is very educated. I already thought that she is your girlfriend." Michelle said to Eggsy, then she chuckles afterwards.

"Mum! She is just my friend, don't assume too much, mum. No offense, Rox, yeah?" he said before patting her shoulder.

"Wait, what?" Roxy asked.

"Mum said that you are my girlfriend. We are just bestfriends, yeah?" he said. That statement make her world crumble. She was already in loved at him but he refuse her right infront her face, even though she hide her feelings, she was hurt at what he said.

"Uh, yeah. We're just BESTFRIENDS. Let's go, I'm too hungry." she said and emphasize the word 'bestfriends' but in a controlled tone. She wanted to cry now, but the drinks will help her forget.

They enter the pub and luckily, there was a vacant table for four.

"Really sorry, Rox. I don't know a good place to date you with mum except this. This place is a mess for the likes of you and..."

"It's ok, Eggsy. I'm not demanding for a fancy restaurant or place for a date. Simple one will do." she interrupted his apologies.

"Ok then. But still, I'm sorry. So, what drink do you want?" he asked. Roxy felt something about his last sory. Connected to what happened before, she assumed. But her world was rebuild again and her feelings goes very well again.

"Champagne." she requested. She seated afterwards.

"How about you mum?" He asked over the bar stool.

"Two apple juices for me and Daisy." Michelle said.

"Two apple juices and two champagne." He ordered and wait for the drinks.

Michelle then focus to Roxy, who was playing with Daisy on the other side of the table.

"So, Roxy, Is Eggsy doing well in his trainings?" she asked to Roxy.

"Very well, madam. I mean.. Michelle, sorry. Actually he always got a very high score, but I'm higher than him." Roxy admitted.

After a while, Eggsy came over to their table with their drinks on a tray.

"Son, why you didn't tell me that you're the next to the leading soldier? I'm so proud of you son. Ryan and Jamal missed you, too. When will you comeback to our house? Will you be there on Valentine's Day? Will you finally bring my daughter-in-law?" Michelle asked teasingly.

"Mum, can't answer your question. Me and Roxy are gonna stay there for a very long time and I guess I can't go on Valentine's Day. And please, I'll gonna finish my job for a better life, mum. That girlfriend thing, out of my goals. If I pass my job, I'll pull you and Daisy out of Dean's care." Eggsy stated firmly.

"But honey, I'm good with Dean. He is Daisy's father -"

"Oh fuck! Why you are still blinded in love, mum? He is not like Dad! Dad is a good father and husband for you! But Dean, he treats me like a punching bag and a fucking slave, you know tha'! He also treat you like a whore! Leave him, mum. He doesn't deserve to be the man of our house!" Eggsy exclaimed, his voice was loud to hear by the other customers in the pub. He clench his fist under the table and Roxy saw it. She hold his hands, ordering him to calm down.

"Eggsy, Dean is in prison right now, ok? But I feel so lonely in our house. Daisy in my watch isn't enough, I need love, Eggsy."

"So, you sayin' that my love for you isn't enough? Fuck it, mum! He only loves you when you two met each other! And when he was tied unto you, he doesn't love you anymore!" Eggsy cut-off his mum with his angry statement.

That made Michelle to cry and remain silent, while Daisy cry for a drink. Roxy handed over her juice by using the straw. Michelle almost forgot about Daisy so she thank Roxy for assisting her on Daisy.

"Mum, leave Dean now. You doesn't deserve to be treated like a past-time lady like a rent girl in a club. You deserve a better life. Harry is there for us but you are rejecting him, because you believed that he killed Dad, but he doesn't. He tell me everything about him and... Oh, shit." Eggsy said, realizing that he already revealed his plans, and almost revealing Kingsman. Good thing Roxy didn't notice it, only his plans.

"Wait, what?! Harry?! You still in contact with him?! He will bring your grave, Eggsy!" Michelle shouted.

"Eggsy, Michelle, calm down." Roxy interrupted. The two calm down, Eggsy grumped, putting his hands infront of his chest while Michelle lay her back on the chair. "I thought this is a date but it seems that this moment is turning into a family conversation, which must be private. I just want to remind you both to put aside all problems and have fun tonight." Roxy added calmly. She then held Eggsy's arm for comfort.

"Cheers?" she asked after lifting her drink.

"Cheers." Michelle and Eggsy said, both lifting their drinks.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

* * *

 **A/N: I didn't mean to write a sexy scene between them, but my thoguhts taught me to do so. With the help of my experience because of my crazy friends who like that scene, (I wish they'll** **not see this xD) I made it out alive. Sorry for Hartwin shippers, I felt some guilt about this :3. I guess this date was so corny, I'm too lazy to make it better, just kidding. I can't visualize a good date! I'll try to make a good scene and more sexy scene, if you wanted, on my next chapters. Sorry again for a late upload!**


	9. The Confession

**A/N: I notice that I upload my chapters very late, which is a bad action and can be the reason why you are all bored. I'm very sorry again for being such an irresponsible author. Ok, moving on.**

* * *

 _If you could see_

 _That I'm the one who understands you._

 _Been here all along._

 _So, why can't you see_

 _You belong with me,_

 _You belong with me._

 ** _You belong with me - Taylor Swift_**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Confession**

After the night when Eggsy got drunked, Michelle decided to go home because she and Daisy were too sleepy. Michelle adviced Roxy about Eggsy when he is drunk, what to do when he did something crazy and when he vomit. Then she told Roxy her last advice.

"Roxy, take care of him for me, okay? I must go home now 'cause Daisy is already asleep. Don't foget my advice, okay?"

"Yes, Michelle. I won't forget it. Goodbye and Good night." Roxy said.

"Goodbye, too. Have a safe trip, okay?" Michelle said.

"Sure. Have a safe trip, too." she replied.

They both bid goodbye before Roxy tried to wake up Eggsy. "Eggsy, wake up. Let's go now. I'm sure Merlin and Harry is worrying about you."

"I don't care, I just want to have *hiccup* fun! Let's drink more!" Eggsy said with a smirk on his face.

Roxy try her best to convince him, but Eggsy was tough. He still didn't want to go.

"Another pint of Champagne, please!" he ordered.

She didn't manage her rage anymore, so she punch him right in his face, making him fell asleep. The bartender and the other customers was surprised at her, scared, more likely.

"Cancel his order, we're gonna leave now. Sorry for disturbances." she said to them.

She try to lift him up and drag him outside the pub, but unfortunately, no one help her because of her fury, they're all scared at her. Roxy didn't bother to ask some help, though. She can handle him without the help of those dirty hands of those bastards.

She call a cab and requested to take them to Saville Row.

"I'm sorry Eggsy, you're too childish, that's why I did that to you. Hope you understand that when you wake up. I love you." she whisper on his ears, though he can't even hear that.

As soon as they got to the shop, she pay the driver and the driver help her to drag him out of the cab. She thanked the driver and bid goodbye to him. She entered the shop with a heavy man on his arms, Roxy saw George was still there, who's checking the tailored suits and some fabrics.

"George, can you help me to bring Eggsy to the HQ?" she said.

Roxy knew that George was a retired Kingsman and fortunately, he is still registered to Kingsman, which can help her and Eggsy to bring them to the HQ because they aren't registered at Kingsman.

George helped her to bring him to the Fitting Room One and placing a hand on the mirror makes the room descend.

"What happened to him, Ms. Morton?" George asked finally.

"Got drunked." she replied him, simply.

"But why did he got a black-eye? Did he joined or start a fight?" George asked again, looking concerned to the youngsters.

"I punch him. He drank too much, I bet he got 5 glasses and he ordered another, so I did it to him." Roxy said in embarrassment.

George giggled softly and he reply afterwards. "Poor Eggsy."

The elevator stopped and he help her again to drag him inside the shuttle.

"Goodbye, Roxy. I hope Galahad won't get mad at him."

"I hope so."

Then she thank him and bid goodbye before the shuttle close and start to get a move on. She look down at him, seizing the moment she got while it lasts because she already knew that she is just his best friend, a reliable and trustworthy friend. She must forget what happened to them, it just sex, nothing personal. She can't handle her tears, letting one drop fall on her cheeks. She then realize that they're almost there, she wipe her tears off and freshen her mind up. Then, she saw Harry and Merlin, impatiently waiting for them because George already told them about them.

"What happened to both of you?!" the senior knights chorused. They're obviously concerned at the two because of their tone.

"He drink too much Champagne." she reply while bringing Eggsy to the senior agents.

"But why do he got a bloody black-eye?" asked Harry.

"Did he join a fight?" added Merlin.

"I punch him." she admitted.

Merlin laugh at him but Harry shot a deadly look at Merlin, making him stop from laughing.

"You what?!" asked Harry. "Wait... Why did you punch him?" he added.

"He drunk 5 glass of Champagne, ordered another glass, and Michelle advice me if he ordered another one, I must stop him. But he is too childish, for me, so I did that." she explained. She bow her head because of embarrassment. Then Percival came in.

"What happened to him, Rox?!" he asked.

"She just punched Eggsy-" Harry said but...

"But still, she got a right reason to do that, Harry. You know it." Merlin cut him off.

"I'm sorry, Dad." she said. "I'm sorry, Galahad and Merlin." she added.

Eggsy woke up by making a sound, more like groaning, which make the others to look at him.

"Where am I..." he said before vomiting, right in front of the senior agents.

"Shit." Merlin and Harry said.

"Roxy, go to the barracks now. We will handle this." Percival said.

Roxy didn't refuse her father's order but before she enter the hallway leading to the barracks, she cast a one last glimpse at them, especially on Eggsy. She saw Merlin, grossed at him, Her father, disappointed at Eggsy, and Harry, looking frustrated at him.

"I hope he will not kick out."

^_^ _oOo *_*

Waking up in dizziness, Eggsy scanned the room but he failed. There's no light shines upon this room, he was locked up on something narrow, but fully aired condition room. All he remembered that he was in the shuttle and he saw Roxy crying. That moment made his heart ache. He then realize that he wasn't in the barracks.

"Where am I?" he thought. Then, Eggsy decided to called out for someone.

"Hello?" he shouted. "Rox? Harry? Merlin?" he asked in the darkness.

"Where the fuck am I?" he thought again. Then a light breaks in, coming from the door.

"Who are you?" he asked the person who gave light in this room.

"What happened to you, Eggsy? Harry is so disappointed to you. So am I and Percival." Merlin said.

Recognizing the voice came from the man on the other side of the door, he felt, finally, some comfort.

"I don't know. I just... I just remember that Me, my mum, and Roxy are having fun in the pub. Then the last thing I remember, I was in the shuttle. Then I... Ouch." he said before whimpering in pain. He sense pain in his eye, and when he touch it, the pain grows.

"You just leave a remembrance in front of Percival and Harry, you just vomit in front of my bloody office! And that pain you got, caused by Roxy. She punch you in the pub because she said you ordered another beer, you just drink 5 and want one, a childish action, so Roxy did that. And you are lucky Arthur didn't receive this news." Merlin explained to him all.

"What?! She did that to me?!"

"Well, that's acceptable because right now, she is worrying about you. Eggsy, you made her head crumple in pain. Got a problem with that?" said Merlin.

That statement makes his heart receive more pain. He feel more grievous, guilty at what he did but without even remembering anything about it. He felt something urge to tell something to Roxy. But not this time, because Roxy wasn't there.

"Then how can I get out to this room?" he asked.

"Harry ordered me to put you there for a day. So, you will be released tomorrow night, exactly when you're next task will be conducted. He put you there to teach you a lesson and make your mind clear and processing again. So, I must go." said Merlin, then the light came from the mini window dimmed and his surroundings became dark again. Alone in the dark with some guilt in his heart.

"Oh fuck it... Ouch!" he shouted.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

Roxy went to her favorite place even the sun is scorching the field. She want to relax her mind for a while. She thought again about Eggsy.

"I love him so much, but he treat me as his best friend. He's so good even though he had a family problem, a responsible son. And if ever he will be in-loved to me... Oh, Roxy. He didn't love you and you know it." she thought.

"Never give up on your dreams, Rox. If you want him to be your husband and your children's dad, you must fight for him." she said to herself. Then the warm breeze came pass through her hair and to her face. Seems like the wind is urging her to confess her love to Eggsy.

"Okay, I'll try. If I win, that's great. If not, well I must accept." she tell to herself again.

She then stand up and run like the wind. She didn't mind the sun who is trying to burn her. No one can stop her, no one even the nature. She enter the mansion and run pass through the others without greeting. She can't describe her feelings, maybe she is just crazy when in-loved. After reaching her destination, she stop for a while, thinking for a great conversation starter, hesitating about her decision, and imagining what will happen.

"E-Eggsy." she started, but she slipped out her words.

"Rox? Oh, God, finally!" he exclaimed.

"Eggsy, ho-how are you?" she asked. "Oh, God. Please help me with my decision. Roxy, this is now or never." she thought.

"I'm fine now. but looks like you're the one who got a problem? You okay there?" he asked.

"Uh-No. No, I'm just... worrying about your... black-eye." she said awkwardly.

"Oh. Don't mind it. It will be cured soon. Don't think that I'm mad at you. I'm the one who makes trouble, not you. I act like a child and I'm a troublemaker, I knew it. It's not your fault, Roxanne." he said. Her real name, hearing from him makes her uncomfortable. "I'm sorry for bringing you into trouble, for being such a kid, for rejecting you as my lover. Roxanne, I love you. I love the way you smile, the way you kiss me, the way you tremble in horror, 'cause that's makes you... You. I'm sorry for telling you that you're just my best friend in front of my mum. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. I... I just love you more than you knew." he confess.

Shocked. She can't move, even saying a single word because of it. Her heart want to jump out of her chest because of too much happiness. Right now, her mid to tell her to confess him her feelings, true feelings about him.

"You do?" she asked first.

"Yes, I do. I can be your man. I can give you the world.. well, fuck it. That's too dramatic. I just want to be with you in my life. The first time I saw you smiling, my heart tells me your the one, the one who will be my lady, forever." he said.

"Shh. Enough. I love you too, Eggsy. Since the day I met you, I loved you than my self. And after all, I always thought I'm just your... best friend. But now, I feel... complete. You're the missing piece in my life, Eggsy." she confess.

An awkward silence after that, but she still heard some soft chuckles, or sobbing, from the other side. She just smiled widely at everything she had heard from him. She can't also imagine of what Eggsy looks like when he confess at her, especially when she heard him sobbing at the door. She can't imagine her best friend... now becomes her fiancé. She can't handle her tears anymore. Tears of joy, flowing in her cheeks, imagining the things that just happened to her life. It's like a fairy tale, she finally found her 'Prince Charming' and her happily ever after.

Eggsy heard her sobs. He remember a song that she always hum whenever she is taking a bath. He studied that song for her, for the time where he will confess his feelings to her, and that moment begins.

"You know what Rox, I'll just sing a song for you, just don't cry, okay? My heart breaks whenever I hear you crying or feeling sad." he said. Then taking a deep sigh before beginning the song.

"We were strangers starting out on a journey. Never dreaming what we'd have to go through. Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing. At the beginning with you." Roxy hear that familiar song, so she started to sing along with him.

"No one told me I was going to find you. Unexpected, what you did to my heart. When I lost hope, you were there to remind me, this is the start. And life is a road that I wanna keep going. Love is a river I want to keep flowing. Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you." and they stop singing. Same with the tears, falling from their cheeks.

"I-I can't believe you can sing like that. Your voice was charming." Roxy said. "And you knew my favorite song, too!" she added.

Eggsy chuckles before replying "Hehe. Thanks. I study that song for you. Luckily, I watch Anastasia when I was seven. I just remember that that song was produced for that movie. I hear you sometimes hum that whenever you're in the shower, but don't get me wrong, I'm not peeping out for your wet body." he explained. "I study that song for a gift for you when I confess my love for you, and that time has come." Eggsy added.

"I hope Harry and my Dad will understand us." she murmured.

"Have hope Roxy, yeah? They will understand us, I'm sure." Eggsy replied.

A long awkward silence after that. Roxy was so happy that she can marry him today, like a dream come true. Then an idea was made up in her mind.

"Hey, Eggsy."

"What?"

"How about if we go to Harry, tell him your plan, and also reveal our relationship. So, we can have both blessings from our parents when we got married." Roxy said excitedly.

"Great idea, Roxy. But I hope my mum will accept Harry. How can we make them close to each other?" Eggsy asked.

They both stop for a while, thinking. Suddenly, Roxy got another brilliant idea.

"We'll set a date, a double date, again. But no drinking for your safety. We must set it on a romantic restaurant. You must bring Harry first before Michelle..."

"Okay, but tell me that plan when I get out to this fucking room." Eggsy interrupted.

Then Merlin came over with a good news.

"Well, that time has come. Your lucky because Galahad take pity on you. Also, Arthur's curiosity grew larger about your disappearance. You're free." Merlin said before entering the pin to unlock the door. As soon as the door open, Eggsy came out immediately.

"Oh yes. Fresh air." he said with a groan.

"But, you must made a promise to Harry, Percival, and to me that you're not gonna let that happen again, here at HQ, and especially, in front of senior agents, including Arthur." Merlin warned him.

"Don't worry I won't do it again. I promise." Eggsy said while putting his arms around Roxy's shoulder, making her face blush.

"Okay..." Merlin said awkwardly at the two.

As soon as Merlin leave them alone, they put their lips together for a short kiss. After that, he lift her up before hugging her tightly in his arms. Suddenly, Merlin came back, witnessing the two, hugging each other and were about to kiss.

"Oh, before I..." he said, looking at them. His expression grew to a surprised bald man from a simple one. "I think there is something with you two. Tell me what it is. I'll be here to listen." Merlin added.

"Well, shall we?" Eggsy asked.

"Seems like 'skinny head' is going to knew it first. Okay, tell him." Roxy said.

"We are officially a couple." Eggsy said to Merlin.

"Well, that's great. I should tell Harry about..."

"No! Don't do it!" Roxy pleaded.

"Well, I must, since you call me 'skinny head', you little... girl." Merlin stated.

"I'm sorry, okay. I say that 'cause I'm too hyper and too happy." Roxy explained.

"Merlin, forgive her, please? You're ruining our plan... Oh shit." Eggsy said.

"What it is?" Merlin asked.

"Okay, we are planning to have a double date with Harry and Eggsy's mother. You know that Michelle is still mad at him, so we're trying to neutralize the war between them. Because we both want a blessing from our parents. I'm not gonna let Eggsy's abusive step-dad to be my children's grandpa and my father-in-law." Roxy explained.

"We are planning it after the test. Mum must marry Harry, but first, she must forgive him. Are you going to help us or ruin this?" Eggsy added.

"Hmm... I'm not gonna ruin it, a brilliant idea you both have. But I can't help you because I got a bloody pile of papers to finsih, did you forgot that I'm your proctor and I'm a senior Kingsman?" Merlin said. "Also, I can't promise that your plan will be conducted after the test, you'll both find out later about it. Goodluck to your plan and to your task tonight. Congartulations." Merlin added the the couple walk away and nod their heads, signaling Merlin that they must go. They walk to the hallways with their hands glued together.

"I hope my mum will accept him."

"I hope, too."

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

Harry wandered the HQ, part of the plan before going to Merlin's office. He want to relax his mind for a while before testing Eggsy's loyalty. He then decided to enter Merlin's room. As he open the door leading to Merlin, he was welcomed by the three senior agents.

"Good evening, Galahad. Late again." said Arthur.

"Good evening, gentlemen. I'm sorry." he replied.

A short silence came after.

"Once again, Good evening, gentlemen. We are about to witness your candidates taking their loyalty test. After they got drugged by the interrogator, All of you will be using this." said Merlin, then handling a little chip at the three senior agents.

"What's this?" asked Percival.

"A device that can copy someone's face. It works when you see the one who you want to copy and then click it, then you will be them, same with your voice. It must be place at your temples." he explained. "So, let's get started." he added.

The three senior agents place the chips on their temples and wait for their turn. Merlin instructed them to copy the face of the interrogator after he ties the three candidates. Suddenly, Merlin instructed the three to get a move on.

Roxy spotted their target and she address the two to start their task. She was about to talk to Ms. Herring but Charlie interrupted her. The three agents notice what Charlie did and Galahad leave a comment.

"Ungentlemanly conduct." he murmured. Arthur shot a look at Harry, a challenging look. Harry didn't care about that, he just stating the facts.

"Hi. Sorry, I just had to come over and say, amazing eyes. Are you wearing color contacts?" Charlie started. Roxy hear that and let out a soft chuckle, same with Eggsy.

"A great move for starting a conversation." Arthur said.

"Rude." Harry countered.

"What are you trying to say, Galahad?" Arthur asked furiously.

"Nothing." said Harry with a smirk. He knew that Arthur will be mad after that, but he will make sure that Charlie will go down so that Arthur can't boast again with his puppy. Charlie is bullying Eggsy all of the time. He done too much to his candidate, so he must stop.

Suddenly, they saw Roxy take the next move.

"Oh, my God, negging. That's hilarious. I haven't heard anyone try that since the noughties." she said.

"Well done." chorused Merlin and Percival.

"Excuse me?" said Ms. Herring.

"Negging. Saying something negative to a pretty girl in order to undermine her social value. It's supposed to make you want to win his approval. Absurdly basic, neuro-linguistic programming technique." she explained to her.

Then they notice Eggsy's expression, seems like he is nauseous at his drink. "Is it just me, or does this champagne taste a little bit funny?"

"He got a great taste, wonderful." Merlin commented.

Harry let out a sigh after that, not too good for making a conversation, but at least, he got a great taste.

"It's an acquired taste, mate." Charlie replied.

"I think it's just cheap." Roxy commented.

"Get one of these instead, they're delicious." Lady Sophie said referring to her cocktail.

"You know, if you're into seduction techniques, this guy is textbook. See what he just did? It's called an opinion opener. He got you talking with a neutral question, got all of us involved in the conversation, so that you craved individual attention." Charlie boasted.

"No, I'm just saying the champagne tastes rank." Eggsy defended.

Then someone interrupted their conversation. "Lady Sophie Montague-Herring, phone call for you at reception."

"Be right back." Ms. Herring said as she bid goodbye at the trio.

"We'll see you in a bit, yeah?" asked Eggsy as Sophie gets up and walks off.

"See you in a bit." said Roxy.

After Sophie leaves trio, Eggsy demands about the taste of the Champagne.

"Budge up, Rox. I'm feeling a bit rough." he said.

"Are you alright?" asked Roxy, while Charlie is getting to feel what Eggsy said at the drinks.

"No." he replied.

"Sorry to eavesdrop, but, you know, there's a much easier way to guarantee getting someone home. Rohypnol. Or even something stronger." said the interrogator. Just then, Eggsy, Charlie, and Roxy pass out.

As the three pass out, Merlin ordered Percival to go first because Roxy got less drug on her drink. Gladly, she pass it. Percival invited her to watch the two boys to take the task and Galahad went down to the railway where Eggsy was tied, copying the face of the interrogator then giving a quick nod at him. He saw Eggsy, nearly awake because the drug was out.

"Who the fuck are you? Where am I?" Eggsy asked at the interrogator, still dazed at the effect of the drug.

Harry was about to talk properly, but he remember that he was disguised as the dealer, it means that he can use foul words. Finally. He held up a knife before saying a word. "This knife can save your life, huh?"

Suddenly, the train started to move and roar on the railway. Eggsy notice it and started to struggle at the ties, panicking.

"Fuck!" he shouted.

"My employer's got two questions for you, Eggsy. What the fuck is Kingsman, and who's Harry Hart?" Harry asked. He felt some freedom of using those words again.

"I don't know who the fuck that is! Shit!" Eggsy said. Tough one.

"Oh, Eggsy, I just killed two of your friends for giving me the same bullshit answer!" Harry said.

"Fuck! Just cut the fucking ropes, please!" Eggsy pleaded as the train comes closer to him.

"Hey, Eggsy! Is Kingsman worth dying for?" Harry asked finally, watching his protégé panic in horror.

"FUCK YEAH!"

The train runs over him, but before the train pass through him, Merlin push a button to lower his platform and extending the rails, saving Eggsy from being a ground meat. After that, Harry disable the device, turning back to his true face and voice.

"Congratulations. Bloody well done." Harry congratulated as he watch Eggsy in confusion.

Realizing that it's just a test, Eggsy finally calm himself down and asking Harry about Roxy and Charlie. "How'd the others do?"

"Roxy passed with flying colors. Charlie's up next. Want to watch?" said Harry.

"Yeah, alright." Eggsy agreed.

Harry bend over to cut the ropes and while he did that, Eggsy let out a giggle.

"Why?" he asked as he cut the last rope.

"What?"

"Why you're giggling?"

"Actually, I nearly peed on my pants as the train gets closer." Eggsy admitted. Ashamed and didn't manage to hide a blush on his face.

Harry burst out laughing, almost crying at Eggsy.

"Hey! Stop that!"

"Sorry, I ca-hehe-n't stop laughi-hihi-ng." Harry said while trying to calm himself.

As the two go back to Merlin's office, Arthur cast a glimpse at the two, jealous and curious about them.

"Eggsy! Congratulations!" Roxy greeted, hugging him with her eagerness.

Then the two agents and the two recruits watch Charlie's task. Unfortunately, seems like Charlie gave up Kingsman for his bloody life. He was so scared, Harry smelled it. After that, Arthur left Charlie, stunned and regretful at what he did.

"I'm the fucking son of the… shit! Anyone? Hello?" Charlie screamed.

Merlin faced the winners as he turn down the volume of Charlie's curses. "Galahad, Percival, congratulations. Your candidates have reached the final stage of the testing process. As tradition allows, you now have 72 hours to spend with them. Eggsy, you should know your father reached this point. From now on, there are no safety nets, understood?" he greeted.

Eggsy and Roxy look at each other, disappointed at what Merlin stated because that tradition ruined it. Now, they must start over, to find a free schedule of Harry and Michelle, well Michelle is always free. Finally, they nod at each other.

"Good. Dismissed." Merlin stated. The winners leave the room and Merlin turn around to the monitor and use the speakers to communicate to Charlie.

"Charlie, time to go home." said Merlin.

"Fuck you! Fucking Dad's gonna hear about this!"

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

* * *

 **A/N: I can't believe that I can make a chapter containing a 4k+ words! Cheers for my achievement, Huehuehue. How about their confessions? Is it good or bad? Well, I'm not good at writing romantic scenes, but thank you for appreciating it (self-support xD). Expected that you will wait for a very long time for a new update. I have a reason for that: I must focus studies before this as my friend advice me. She (yes, she) told me that I'm too addicted at Kingsman, must reduce that HABIT. Lastly, special thanks to ErinCullen for following my story on 12-3-16! Ok, moving on.  
**


	10. The Acceptance

**A/N: Guys? You still there? Oh! Hello to all of you. I just want to say thank you for being there even though I upload my chapters late and sick. Hope that you still there 'till the end. Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

 _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._

 _It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes"._

 **Love Story - Taylor Swift**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Acceptance**

"To pee or not to pee?" Eggsy said while pointing at the headline of newspaper in Harry's office in his house. Full of "The Sun" newspapers that makes Eggsy more curious about Harry's life.

"That was the headline the day after I defused a dirty bomb in Paris." said Harry.

So that means that every newspaper posted in his walls have memories about his missions. Well, great idea. Eggsy searched for another catchy headlines and saw a headline about sports.

"Germany – 1, England – 5?" he asked.

"Missed that game. I was breaking up an undercover spy ring at the Pentagon." Aha! Harry's favorite sports is soccer! He must remember it for special occasions like his birthday. Eggsy searched again for another newspaper clipping and found one on the upper-left corner of his office.

"My first mission. Foiled the assassination of Margaret Thatcher." Harry said.

"Not everybody'd thank you for that one."

"The point is, Eggsy, nobody thanked me for any of them. Front page news on all these occasions was celebrity nonsense. Because it's the nature of Kingsman that our achievements remain secret. A gentleman's name should appear in the newspaper only three times: when he's born, when he marries, and when he dies. And we are, first and foremost, gentlemen." Harry lectured as Eggsy slumped down on the chair.

"That's me fucked, then. Well, it's like Charlie said, I'm just a pleb." he countered.

"Nonsense. Being a gentleman has nothing to do with the circumstances of one's birth. Being a gentleman is something one learns." Harry disagreed.

"Yeah, but how?" he asked annoyingly.

"Alright, first lesson. You should have asked me before you took a seat." Well, too late for Harry to say that. He didn't care anymore. He was too tired at what happened to his previous mission and for standing for too long.

"Second lesson. How to make a proper martini." Harry said as he smirk at his recruit.

" _Well, that makes sense._ " he thought then returning a smile at Harry. "Yes, Harry." he added cheerfully

Eggsy happily stormed out the room and open the door aggressively then shutting it like he saw his favorite singer. Suddenly, he hear something disagrees or disappointed like sound. He turn back and saw Harry, hands on his chest with a face full of madness and fury.

"Third lesson. You. Shouldn't. Shut. The. Bloody. Door." Harry said while moving closer to Eggsy with an angry look, like killing him, torturing him, burning him on his mind.

That look makes Eggsy shiver in fear. At least he say sorry, probably whispering it but he was surprised because after he whisper it, Harry just smile at him and pat him on his shoulders, referring that they must make a martini.

Eggsy follow him to the kitchen, still bowing his head down because he still feel that Harry isn't calm enough to say that he looks calm.

"Now, first way to make a martini is..." Harry started.

Eggsy was stunned. Imagining him about being his step-dad with that way of mixing drinks or serving you as his true family, well that is fucking stunning. He just look at him, didn't mind about his lectures, but still listening to the probably the most important thing to make a proper martini.

"And... That's it. Have a taste." said Harry as he handed the drink to Eggsy.

Eggsy shook the thought about it and immediately take and taste the martini that Harry made. He sip a bit and taste a quite strong yet heaven-taste drink.

"This is... Fuck. It's so delicious, Harry!"

"Now, your turn."

"Wait, what?" asked Eggsy.

"You already heard it. Your turn." Harry repeated.

Eggsy take a deep swallow and nervousness strikes him. He just follow his instincts and make a martini, whether he followed Harry's way or not, though he remember some important points. He finished mixing and handling it over to Harry.

"Thank you." said Harry and he take a sip.

Eggsy wait nervously as he watch his mentor take a sip and gladly, he saw a sign that he is safe from hell.

"Hmm. Great job, my boy. I thought your not taking attention at this." Harry said.

Eggsy felt happy, yet sleepy and yawn after Harry greeted him.

"Take a sleep, Eggsy. Goodnight." Harry said as he fold the apron and place it on the counter. Eggsy did the same and tiredly go upstairs where Harry introduce his temporary room.

His consciousness was wide awake when he remembered his plan. Eggsy waited for Harry in front of his room. He must tell him his plan because his mind thought him to do so. But after a few minutes, Harry isn't going upstairs yet. The sleepiness strikes Eggsy again and he was about to fell down when he heard Harry's footstep.

"Oh, Eggsy. I thought you're already asleep. Why you're here?" Harry asked.

"Uh..." Eggsy said and paused when he saw Harry wearing pajamas, which makes him surprised and amused. "Uh... I was going to tell you something about..." he added but Harry interrupted him.

"Shh... Go get some rest. Just tell that tomorrow. We're too tired, yes? Goodnight." Harry said as he pat Eggsy's shoulder.

Harry entered his room and Eggsy walked lazily towards the door of his room. He found J.B. peacefully sleeping at the bed. He slumped down, making J.B. jump in surprise, but Eggsy grab him and pull him to his arms.

"Goodnight, J.B." he said to his pet as he cuddle him. J.B. got no chance of escape and accept his fate, sleeping with his master.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

The dawn has arrived and so as Harry. This is the first time for him to wake up early because of Roxy, requesting a meeting at a restaurant at four in the afternoon and she said that is important. He is eager to attend that. Harry go to the loo to freshen up and cook breakfast for them. He toast some bread, cook eggs and bacon, and he set the kettle. Then a great idea came up to his head when he saw pancake mixture on the fridge. He then cook it happily.

Eggsy wake up by J.B.'s licks and whimpers. He thought that J.B. just wanted to pee. He lead him to the backdoor, opening it for J.B. and address the pug to go and pee, but the dog smell something tasty, and Eggsy smell it too. Bacon. The pug run to the kitchen so quickly that it forgot that he must pee. Eggsy followed J.B. to the kitchen and saw Harry, wearing an apron and seems that he finished cooking the breakfast.

"Oh. Good Morning, Eggsy and J.B." said Harry.

"Good Morning, Harry. Seems like the breakfast was ready?" Eggsy replied.

"Ah. Yes." Harry said then leaning towards J.B. while holding a bowl for the pug. "Here you go J.B." he added.

J.B. wiggle his tail as he waited for his meal and happily eat the bacon.

"Oi! Why did you let J.B. eat some of it?! He will be fat! I'll be-"

"It's okay, Eggsy. Just let him taste some bacon." Harry countered. "Let's eat?" he invited.

Eggsy just nodded and take a seat. He opened the lid of his plate then he hear Harry burst out laughing as he saw what is served. Pancakes. Egg-shaped Pancakes with a happy face on each and his name below the pancake.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought you'll be-" Harry apologized but he stopped as he heard Eggsy giggle.

"I love pancakes. And I love it more with these art on my favorite. Thank you, Harry." Eggsy said.

"Your welcome, Eggsy. So, Let's eat? My stomach is rumbling." Harry joked which makes Eggsy laugh.

Then they eat silently but happily. As Harry stand up to get the toasted bread, he finally asked Eggsy about what he is trying to say last night.

"Oh, by the way, what are you trying to say last night?" Harry asked.

Eggsy stop eating his breakfast then faced his mentor.

"I guess that Roxy already tell that." he simply said.

"Oh! The meeting? Yeah, and she said that we're both invited to be there because that is important. Any ideas about the topic?" Harry asked him again.

Eggsy smiled widely because he thought that Roxy already tell everything about their plan, and knowing that Roxy made up a brilliant surprise about their plan makes his smile even more wide than ever.

"Eggsy? I am asking you for ideas." Harry asked again.

"Ah. We'll see about that later, okay?" Eggsy said while smirking.

Then they continue their breakfast.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

Harry and Eggsy drove off to their agenda using a Kingsman cab. They we're suppose to be there in time, but Harry didn't let Eggsy to use jeans and polo shirt on their meeting because the venue is a romantic restaurant, not a pub, that's why they arrive there ten minutes late. Now they expect that Roxy will gonna kill them both. And just what they expect...

"I SAID FOUR IN THE AFTERNOON, SHARP! DOES IT LOOKS LIKE IT IS STILL FOUR?! YOU'RE BOTH TEN MINUTES LATE!" Roxy shouted in rage, almost making a scene in the restaurant. But since that was a romantic restaurant, every costumer inside it thought it was just a little love quarrel.

"I'm sorry, Roxy, but why did you choose to have a meeting in this romantic restaurant? Why not in our HQ?" Harry asked and whisper the last question to her as he deny her fury.

"Later, Harry." she said more softly now.

Then she grabs Eggsy's ear, making Eggsy squirm in pain.

"Ouch!" he said as Roxy whisper something in his ear. Then the two smiled at each other after that. Harry's curiosity grew larger after that.

"So? Let's go inside?" Roxy invited.

"After you." said Eggsy before winking at her.

"Thank you." she said.

Harry is still puzzled at the two while following them. They entered the restaurant and take a seat at the table near the window, which is the table that Roxy reserved for them. Roxy and Eggsy sat on the opposite side of the table and leaving Harry alone his seat. Harry can't take it anymore when Roxy is flirting with Eggsy. His thoughts finally blew up.

"Are you both engage or in a relationship?" Harry asked calmly.

"Ah! Finally you noticed it. Yes, Harry. We're a couple now." said Eggsy.

"That's it? That's the important meeting?" he asked to the couple, frustrated at them, but still remain calm because he is a gentleman.

"Uh. No. We are here to talk about blessings of... parents." she hesitantly replied.

"Yes. Actually, this is not a meeting. This is a 'double date'. And-" Eggsy added but Harry cut him off.

"WHAT?! Are you telling me that I must be you're stepfather? In order to have a great and lasting marriage, I need to be Michelle's husband? Is that it?!" Harry exclaimed at them, almost losing his inner peace.

"Exactly. But please, listen to-" Roxy answered but Harry cut her off.

"No. I'm not going to be Michelle's husband. Can't you see that Michelle is still mad at me because she thought that I killed your father though it is clear to you that your father sacrifice himself to save us. Merlin, Lancelot, and I knew that. But your mother didn't listen to me. Her emotions ruled her and she didn't fight it back. She won't agree to this and more likely-" he was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Correction, I agree to their plan and I would accept you as my new husband." Michelle started as she saw Harry, startled at her. "Roxy and Eggsy cleanse my mind about Lee's death. I'm sorry Harry, for putting you out of Eggsy's life. I already read Lee's last letter for me that if he will die, I must marry you to be Eggsy's step dad. But I choose Dean over you because I was blinded. I was blinded in love." she continued as she take a seat beside Harry. "But like I said, Eggsy and Roxy cleanse my mind. They teach me to forget Dean and to move on. But the important lesson that I must finish, Is to learn to love again, to love you in sake of Lee's request. So, would you accept me as your wife?" she ended, almost crying at her speech to him.

Harry remained silent and embarrassed because he must do this, not Michelle. A man must woo his lady, not his lady must woo him. He think for a while for answer. His mind is telling him 'Yes', also his heart.

"Yes. I do." and Eggsy and Roxy began to celebrate. "But you must not do this. A gentleman must woo his lady at any cost." He said then kneel before her. "I'm sorry Michelle for keeping his last letter to you. I'm sorry for keeping what really happened to Lee. I would love to be your man in the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?" then the kids celebrate again.

"Yes." Michelle simply said.

"Thank you." Harry said and giving her a hug. Eggsy and Roxy can't control their happiness and their romantic excitement.

"Ehem." The waiter intruded. "I'm very sorry, but you're causing distraction to your fellow customers. If you don't order-"

"Don't worry. We will." Harry cut the waiter off. Then the four happily exited the restaurant until they reach the Kingsman cab.

"Where re we gonna eat now?" Eggsy asked before letting out a rumbling sound of his tummy.

"In our house. Use 'excuse me' or 'sorry' after your stomach rumble, okay?" said Harry and ink at them.

" _This is not a great idea._ " thought Eggsy. He knew Harry has a plan in leading them home, and that idea is not good.

"Harry don't you-" his words was stopped and replaced by screams after Harry kick up the accelerator.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

"Best Lasagna ever! Tastes like heaven, Harry! I thought eggs and bacon are the only food you know how to cook." exclaimed Eggsy after they eat Harry's specialty. Michelle and Roxy still eat Harry's Lasagna and laugh at Eggsy's action, he was like a kid enjoying his meal. Meanwhile, Harry just watch them eat and he was pleased as Eggsy praise his specialty.

"I thought that you can't drive like that, too. You hide your wild side, Harry." Roxy added and they all laugh. Roxy visualize a picture perfect family and knowing that she will be a part of it, will be a great pleasure. It is like a dream, a dream everyone assumed to be true. She check his wristwatch as she came back to reality, and it's past 9 and she is sure that her father is already worried and looking for her.

"Uh. I must go. Harry, Michelle, Eggsy, thank you for this night. My dad is already looking for me, I guess." she said, making Eggsy frown.

"Well, it's too late though. You must be home at this time." said Harry with a firm and commanding voice.

"Be careful, sweetheart. Goodbye." Michelle said. Roxy walk towards her and gave her a hug, same to Harry.

"Goodnight, my love." said Eggsy and she kiss him, a short kiss.

She walk out the house and bid goodbye to her future husband and her future parents-in-law.

Suddenly, Michelle's phone rang and she answer it. Eggsy thought that Lucy was in trouble in babysitting Daisy.

"Okay, I'll be there in a moment. Thank you Lucy, by the way." then she ended the call. "I must go, too. Daisy was crying all night long, demanding for my embrace as Lucy said." Michelle added as she pick up her bag.

Harry held her hand and look at her directly in her eyes. "Thank you Michelle for accepting me." he said and intended to kiss her when...

"Oi! Have some respect! I'm still here!" Eggsy exclaimed.

Michelle giggled and Harry look at Eggsy with a warning that reminds him something. Then Eggsy signed Harry to shut his mouth up and look away. Then Harry continue his intent, pressing their lips together with a passionate, yet short kiss. Michelle hug him tight after the kiss then a flash beamed to them.

"Perfect!" said Eggsy.

"Eggsy, don't you ever dare to do that!" exclaimed Harry.

"Accidents will happen, dad. Possibilities are endless." Eggsy said then laugh at Harry's frustrated look.

Michelle giggled at them then bid goodbye as the two argue at the picture, which makes the war neutralize for a moment. "See 'ya tomorrow. Bye guys. Eggsy, stop that, okay? I must go."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Michelle. Goodbye." said Harry then watch Michelle takes a cab.

"Finally send it to Merlin."

"EGGSY!" and the war between Harry and Eggsy began.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to my followers and those who add my story to their favorite!** **Because of them, I'll try to update more frequent than last year, haha. But please understand me, I'm still a student and I have responsibilities on my school. But when the month of May comes, I'll update my story or maybe, already finish my story :3. Sorry again for a very late update.**


	11. What a Coincidence

**A/N: Hello again! I posted a new story entitled 'What if?'. Hope you enjoy that one too. And I'm very sorry for uploading this chapter so late. I was stuck in school works and projects, that's why I don't have time for posting and editing this chapter. So, here it is, hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 _One way or another I'm gonna find you_

 _I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you_

 _One way or another I'm gonna win you_

 _I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you_

 **One Way or Another - One Direction**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: What a Coincidence**

Michelle decided to bring Daisy to her new step-dad since Dean was put in jail. She arrived at Harry's house but found nothing. Instead, Michelle take her daughter to a park.

Meanwhile, Harry and Eggsy are heading to the Kingsman shop. They remain silent in the whole time walking until Eggsy break it when they arrived at the Saville Row.

"So are you gonna teach me how to talk proper, like in My Fair Lady?"

"Don't be absurd. Being a gentleman has nothing to do with one's accent, it's about being at ease in one's own skin. As Hemingway said, "There is nothing noble in being superior to your fellow man. True nobility is being superior to your former self."" Harry quoted and leave Eggsy in his place. Eggsy let the words sunk in his mind until he realize that Harry was already gone in his side. He followed him and enter the shop. George greeted them as they check the fabrics.

"Now the first thing every gentleman needs is a good suit. By which I mean, a bespoke suit. Never off the peg. And Kingsman suits are always bulletproof. So let's get you measured, and then, whether you get the job or not, you'll have a lasting and useful memento of your time at Kingsman." Harry said and intended to enter the Fitting Room 1 but George interrupt him.

"I'm so sorry, sir, but a gentleman is completing his fitting. Fitting room two is available." said George.

"One does not use fitting room two when one is popping one's cherry." Harry said and faced Eggsy, who is grinning so widely.

"Perhaps I'll show you fitting room three while we wait."

Harry and Eggsy enter to Fitting Room 3 and faced the mirrors just like the first time Eggsy saw these 'mirrors'.

"So, we going up or down?" he asked, thinking that that mirrors is still the same.

"Neither." Harry answered.

"This it?" Eggsy added, curious at what Harry said.

"Of course not. Pull the hook on your left." Harry scoffed.

Eggsy pull the hook that Harry adressed and surprised at what happened. A door was opened and Eggsy opened it with another wide grin on his face. As he cast a glimpse on the room, he saw another spy's wet dreams. Weapons.

"Ah, yes. Very, very nice."

"Now, you're going to need a pair of shoes to go with your suit." Harry interrupted Eggsy's daydream. He go over on the shoe rack, displaying Oxfords shoes of varying sizes.

"An Oxford is any formal shoe with open lacing. This additional decorative piece is called broguing." Harry explained as he point out the shoes that has 'brogues' on it. Eggsy remembered a phrase that his mother always told him while he was a kid. And finally, he come up with those words.

"Oxfords, not brogues." Eggsy said, realizing the password

"Words to live by, Eggsy. Words to live by." said Harry as he get the Oxfords for Eggsy. "Try a pair. Your weapon scores are excellent, by the way." he added.

Eggsy winks at him while wearing his Oxfords and Harry was near the umbrellas.

"These you're familiar with. And this is our standard-issue pistol. It's quite unique, as you'll see, it also fires a shotgun cartridge for use in messy close-range situations." now addressing the pistols.

Harry faced Eggsy again to ask about the Oxfords. "How do they feel?"

"Yeah, good."

"Now do your very best impersonation of a German aristocrat's formal greeting."Harry commanded after Eggsy's reply. Eggsy didn't love History especially when he was at high school. So he tried his best to do what he think about those greetings. He stand up, puts his finger on his upper lip and do the Nazi salute.

"No, Eggsy." Harry said in disappointment. Eggsy don't know if Hitler was a German or not, he just did what his mind told him.

Harry stands to attention and clips the ends of his feet together which extends out a small spike from his shoe. Cool.

"That is sick." Eggsy said in amusement. He do the same to his shoe and extend his own blade.

"In the old days, they had a phone in the heel, as well." Harry added some info connected to Kingsman or any spy-related history.

"How do I get it back in?" Eggsy asked cheerfully.

"Well, it's coated in one of the fastest-acting neurotoxins known to man, so very carefully." Harry replied as he use the wall to push the spike back inside. Eggsy did the same as Harry goes to the 'accessories'. Eggsy put off his Oxfords and wear his 'flying rubber shoes'.

"Now, I've had a lot of fun with this. One of our finest examples of chemical engineering." Harry said as he pick up a fountain pen from the shelf. He pull the nib off and explained about its ability.

"A poison harmless when ingested, but at a time convenient to you, can be remotely activated. Primed. Lethal." Harry said while demonstrating it. Eggsy saw the golden lighters, guessing if those lighters have a great ability.

"And what about these? What do these do?" Eggsy said as he pick one lighter. "Electrocute you?" he asked in a joking tone. Also, guessing its capability.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's a hand grenade." Harry said seriously.

"SHUT UP." Eggsy said in a surprised tone. He blew of the fire he make before he close it and bring it back to the shelf. But still, he want that goddamn lighter.

"You want to electrocute someone, you'll need a signet ring. A gentleman traditionally wears the signet on his left hand, but a Kingsman wears it on whichever hand happens to be dominant. Touch the contact behind the ring, it delivers fifty thousand volts." Harry said and explained to Eggsy as he demonstrate the ring and creates an 'electricity flow' sound.

Eggsy planned to nick that lighter and gladly, he saw those tablets. A good reason for Harry to turn his attention on it.

"And what about them? What makes them so special?" Eggsy asked as he successfully reached the lighter and put it on his pocket.

"Nothing. That technology's caught up with the spy world." Harry answered. Harry starts to leave the room and Eggsy follows him with a smile on his face but...

"Put it back, Eggsy."

 _'What the fuck?! How did he know that I nick one?!'_ Eggsy asked to himself. He got no choice but to follow Harry's order

They both leave the room and in a perfect timing, the man from the fitting room one is already done.

"Ah, perfect timing. Gentleman's just finished." George said.

Harry looked at the door of fitting room one and surprised at what he saw.

"Mr. DeVere! What a coincidence! You are totally the reason I am here. When you left my house, I was thirsting for that dope-ass smoking jacket you had on, and since I'm going to Royal Ascot, and apparently you need one of these penguin suits, here I am. What are you doing here?" Valentine greeted. "What's up, man? Richmond Valentine." he added as he offer a hand to Eggsy.

"This is my new valet. I was just introducing him to my tailor." Harry said, not revealing that he's alarmed.

"Another coincidence. So am I." said Valentine.

"Have you had any chance to think further on my proposal?" Harry asked, diverting the topic.

"Most definitely. My people will be getting in touch with you very soon. I guarantee it." Valentine replied, like he's a snake that's ready to bite his prey.

"A word of advice: Ascot requires top hat. I might suggest Lock & Co. Hatters. St. James's." Harry adviced, diverting the topic again.

""Lox," as in smoked fish?" Valentine asked, confused at Harry's suggestion.

"As in "locked up."" Harry said. A smile was beamed from Harry that makes Valentine chuckle.

 **"** Oh. I have trouble understanding you people sometimes. You all talk so funny." said Valentine.

Valentine and Gazelle leave the shop, but before Gazelle leave, she leave Eggsy with a challenging look.

"Gentlemen, would you look after him, please?" said Harry.

"Wait dad, where ya' goin'?" Eggsy asked.

"Spying Valentine, okay? Stay here, I'll be back." said Harry.

Eggsy just nod to Harry and enter the fitting room. Harry went inside the Kingsman cab and called his friend from the Lock & Co. Anthony. Lock & Co. are also a secret organization that is affiliated with Kingsman. They have agents, also.

"Oh! Harry! Long time no talk, hehe. How are you?"Anthony said as he answered the call from Harry.

"I'm fine. Anthony, can you do me a favour?" Harry asked.

"Yes, yes. What is it, mate?"

"Could you put a tracker device on Valentine's top hat? This is part of my mission." Harry said.

"Ooh... Another mission, eh? Okay, I'll do it. Good bye, Valentine's here." said Anthony then hanging up the call.

Harry prayed that Valentine won't notice the small tracker device on his hat. After a few minutes of waiting, he heard Valentine's voice from the device.

"Now, this is a dope-ass top ! Let's go ascoting. Your hat looks fine, Gazelle. Come on, don't make me late for the queen. Come on, Gazelle, we're gonna be late. How far is Ascot? How far?"

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

"Mum!" Eggsy greeted as he saw his mum, waiting with Daisy. He finished the measurements and walk out in the room with a smile on his face.

"Oh, Eggsy!" Michelle returned and hugged him tight. J.B. barked in excitement and wagged his tail.

"Hello, Daisy." Eggsy whispered to his sleeping sister.

"Where's your dad?" Michelle asked.

"Oh. Uhm... he's just..."

"I just go out for a while to bring my old friend a warm greeting." Harry interrupted, saving Eggsy.

"I thought you both in Harry's house. I called you but you didn't answer it." Michelle said to Eggsy.

Eggsy check his phone and saw three missed calls from Michelle. "Shit. Sorry mum." Eggsy apologized.

"We're here to check Eggsy's measurement to get his bespoke suit. Don't worry, we're always safe." Harry said, then kissing Michelle's forehead.

"Okay, since your both here, I'm gonna ask you dad. When will you gonna propose to me mum?" Eggsy asked.

Harry was surprised, so as Michelle. J.B. barked at his master and Daisy woke up, seeing Harry with his mum.

"Mummy." Daisy mumbled.

"Uh, about that Eggsy. I can't say when and where because that is a secret. Do you see a man who tells when he will gonna propose to his lady?" Harry countered.

"Uh, no?"

"So you don't see one. Then I won't tell it to you." Harry said, then beaming a smirk to Eggsy.

"Unfair!" Eggsy exclaimed.

"Ssh. Eggsy. He got a point, proposing isn't a public thing, it depends on the man when he will going to propose, okay?" Michelle said.

"Fine. But make sure, I'm there when you're ready, Harry." said Eggsy in defeat.

Harry laugh and Daisy joined Harry, not knowing about what's happening. Suddenly, Merlin called Harry from his glasses. Harry used his phone as if there's someone who's calling him.

"Yes, Merlin?" he said.

"Galahad, I need Eggsy in the mansion now, we're breaking the tradition for now, but we need a new Lancelot as soon as possible. There's something wrong and dangerous about Valentine." Merlin said.

"Okay, I'll tell him. Goodbye." Harry finished.

"Who's that?" asked Michelle.

"Ah, another friend. He said he needed Eggsy for some purpose. Probably about his training." Harry replied.

"Okay." said Michelle.

"What?! I thought I have day off for two days?!" Eggsy exclaimed.

"But Merlin needed you now. Go meet him and finish you're agenda." said Harry.

"Eggsy, just follow Merlin and Harry. Go now, We're fine with Harry. See you soon." said Michelle, then hugging Eggsy.

"Bye, Eggy!" said Daisy.

"Bye mum, Bye my lil' flower, Bye Harry. Gotta go." said Eggsy.

Eggsy whistle to call J.B.'s attention and J.B. happily followed his master. He walked out the shop and jumped inside the cab.

"So, where are we gonna do now?" asked Michelle.

"Let's go to my house. I'm going to tell you something." said Harry with a smile.

They also leave the shop and entered another cab with Michelle and Daisy.

"Home, please." said Harry to Mr. Reid, his driver.

Then the cab went off.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

* * *

 **A/N: I guess I made another short chapter. Oh well, atleast I'm near to the last chapter. Still waiting for your critics and reviews. Please, leave at least one review. I needed it to improve my story and skills in writing. Then again, see you to the next chapter after weeks. Stay tuned!**


	12. Wait for it

**A/N: Hello! Thought that I focused myself on my other story? Bah! I'm not. But I'm sorry for uploading this very very late. Hope you still like my story. Okay! Let's go!**

* * *

 _Then out of the blue_

 _God gave me you to show me what's real_

 _There's more to life than just how I feel_

 _And all that I'm worth is right before my eyes_

 _And all that I live for though I didn't know why_

 _Now I do, 'cause God gave me you_

 **God Gave me You - Bryan White  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Wait for it**

Eggsy arrived at the HQ and he saw Roxy also waiting, but with a frown on her face.

"Hey, what's with the face? Is there something wrong, Ro-" he was interrupted by a kiss. A desperate kiss.

"What's the problem?" he asked again as he broke the kiss.

"I don't know. I think I'm just overreacting." she replied.

"To what?"

"About you. Losing the place as Lancelot. Also about me, I feel something bad about this last mission. I can't... I just..."

"Shh." he interrupted as he hug her tight. She hug him in return and suddenly, her tears starts to wander in her cheeks.

"Don't cry, honey. If I lose, that's fine. At least you have the place. If I win, well start blaming me." he joked.

Roxy giggled and wipe off her tears. She smiled at him so brightly like the sun, that makes him to kiss her again.

"If you win, It's fine. This is a win-win situation, though. I hope." she said then the frown was drawn again in her face.

"Hey, cheer up! I don't think this is gonna be bad."

"Eggsy, Arthur wanted to see you on his office. Don't forget to fucking knock before you enter, understood?" Merlin stated.

"I know, I know. I'd learn many things in Kingsman, still not trusting me on doors?"

"Yes."

"Pfft. Fine. Gotta' go, luv. Good luck to us." he said.

"Good luck, Eggsy." Roxy replied.

Then the two take the different paths, him was leading to Arthur's, while her was a place where Merlin knew. He then reached his destination and knock thrice.

"Come in." Arthur announced.

 **"** Merlin said you wanted to see me, sir?" Eggsy greeted.

"Sit down." Arthur ordered.

He enter the room with J.B. on his feet and he take a seat of front of Arthur. J.B. whimper at the sight of a silver mat near the fireplace. Eggsy take a deep gulp on that sight, too.

"Pretty dog. What's his name?" Arthur asked.

"J.B." Eggsy answered.

"As in James Bond?" he guessed.

"No." Eggsy said.

"Jason Bourne?" Chester asked.

"No. Jack Bauer." Eggsy replied, finally revealing the meaning of J.B.

"Oh! Bravo." Arthur said in amusement. "It pains me to admit it, Eggsy, but I think that one day you might be as good a spy as any of them." he added.

Suddenly, Eggsy was surprised but remained firm on his seat as saw Arthur pointed a gun to his face. But after a few moments, Arthur turned it down and handed it to Eggsy.

"Take it."

Eggsy accepted the gun and look at it in confusion. Suddenly, he finally finished the puzzle in his mind.

Shit.

"Shoot the dog." Arthur said after taking a sip on his drink.

Eggsy felt angry at Arthur and at his final tasks, same with Roxy.

"This weapon is live. Shoot the dog." Merlin said as he gave the gun to her.

Eggsy poinyed out the gun to J.B. for a couple of minutes. He saw J.B.'s eyes full of loyalty and confusion about what's the problem of his master. He can't do this. This is mental. His anger finally exploded and disagreed to Arthur's commands.

"Give me the gun." Arthur said in disappointment and also delighted to Eggsy's decision.

But instead of giving it to Chester, he pointed out the gun to his face to see what will he react about it. He saw him frightened to him. He was about to pull the trigger because part of him told him to do so, but a gunshot was heard that makes him stop to pull that trigger.

"At least the girl's got balls." said Arthur. Eggsy finally gave up and give it to Arthur. "Get out. I knew you couldn't make it. Go home." Arthur added.

Eggsy leave him alone and J.B. followed him. He heard Arthur's final words that shocked him.

"Oh! Mr. Valentine."

That makes him to stop for a while and decided to listen.

"About that? Sooner or later he will be dead. I assure you. Okay, okay. Goodbye, Mr. Valentine. I'll see you soon."

"Fuck!" he murmured. Then he sprint to Merlin and Roxy's place.

He was stopped by seeing her crying while giggling and he saw her dog, lying on that silver mat but waggling her tail and its tounge was out in happiness.

"What the fuck?!" he said.

"Eggsy, the bullet was blank. That is the twist on this task." Merlin revealed.

"But you shot your fucking dog?!" Eggsy said in a rised tone to Roxy.

"It's okay, Eggsy. I already make a plan after I shot my dog. I'll take care of her until she was fully recovered. Dogs can survive a gunshot with the help of proper medication and care of people around them. But since the bullet was blank, She'll be fine, though she got wound on her back." Roxy stated.

"What the hell, I didn't come up with that plan." Eggsy said in amusement.

Roxy giggled with Merlin. Then Merlin announced that Roxy can go with Eggsy if she want.

"But before that, Arthur needs to see our new Lancelot."

"I'll see you later then, honey." Roxy announced as she walk near him before giving him a quick kiss.

"Merlin, I need to talk to you right now. It's important. Rox, you need to listen too." Eggsy said

"Merlin, send in Roxy, please." Arthur said through Merlin's glasses.

"Okay, we're heading."

"Where are we going?" Eggsy asked to Merlin's answer.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Eggsy. But Roxy needed to meet Arthur to announce the new Lancelot to our table."

"Fuck about that! This is about Arthur, his beraying Kingsman and he's with Valentine! They planning to kill someone, he said that 'he' will be dead sooner or later. I bet one of your on duty knights was in danger." Eggsy said in a very low and agigated voice.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I am! I heard his phone rang and he answered it immediately. He greeted Valentine and I was int haverigued about it, so I take time to listen over the door. I open the door a little to hear the conversation."

"Harry." Merlin interrupted.

"What about my dad?"

"He's the only knight who had an active duty, and it's connected with Valentine."

"Fuck."

"You must go now and tell Harry about what you heard. If your statement is true, Galahad is the only one who will killed by them."

Without hesitation, Eggsy picked up J.B. and sprint to tell Harry about that.

He must be safe.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

"Uh... Michelle?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Harry said as he watch Michelle in the kitchen, cooking snacks for their date.

It's just a simple and non-expensive date. It was set in Harry's house, with a pile of movies of varying genres. Also candles, for romantic ambiance inside the house. It's kind of 'Movie Date', but not going too far.

Going back, Harry suddenly check the ring hiding in the candle. Sooner or later, the candle will melt, and the ring will say hello to its bearer, Michelle. It was all done after Michelle finished the snacks.

"Snacks over here." she said as she put down the tray in the table in front of them.

"So, What do you want to watch?" he asked.

"Let me pick."

After a few moments, Michelle picked a romantic-drama and famous movie, Titanic.

"Titanic? Great choice."

"What? Got a problem?"

"No, I'm glad we had the same taste in movies." Harry said with a flash of smile.

Michelle smiled back and they sat in the sofa and Harry operate the movie. Few seconds later, the movie started and they watch silently and happily. He glanced to the candle which is holding the ring and after a few moments, it is revealed.

He smiled and wait for Michelle to find out about the ring. And like he was expecting...

"What was that?"

"What?"

"Was... was that... a ring?!"

"Where?" pretending like he didn't see that ring.

"In the candle!" she exclaimed.

"Oh my. Oh my god, Oh! Oh my god! Harry!" she exclaimed again.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it! Oh! That's a new way of proposing! Oh, it's so romantic."

Harry take the ring using a towel to prevent the heat. He wipe the ring before kneeling before her.

"Michelle Unwin, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

And they hug tight. They enjoy the moment and forget the movie. Until...

"Harry."

A buzz from his glasses. He picked it up and turned it on.

"Merlin." he said, knowing the familiar voice.

"Eggsy... Eggsy..."

"What about him? Come on, say it."

"He failed the test."

"I knew it."

"What?! You expecting him to fail this dog test?! How come you..."

"I knew it since the day I met that boy. Do you forgot about the cat?" he can remember it clearly. The day when he thought Eggsy will not be as great as his father. But he regret that day when he judged him. Eggsy proved enough. It's fine to him about Eggsy's failure on the dog test.

"Oh. He bumped the car just to save the cat. He got a weak spot on furballs."

"Okay, is that it? I'm going back to my agenda. Good bye." he said happily and turned off the line.

"Who's it?"

"Merlin."

"What about him?"

"He reported that Eggsy failed."

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed, making Harry wince in pain in the ears.

"Calm down. I know he'll not gonna make it. Remember the day when Eggsy nick a car and 'accidentally' bumped it into a light post? It's not accident. He did it because of a cat, crossing across the street. Good thing the cat was alive because if not, well I will not met him in the jail, I guess." Harry said.

"Oh." she said.

A moment of silence after that and they continue to watch Titanic until it ends. They watch another movie, Love Actually, until...

"Oh no. What is the time now?" she asked to him.

"Oh. It's 8 in the evening. I guess we've gone too far." he said and chuckled afterwards.

"I must go now, Harry. Please tell Eggsy to go home if he decided to show up to you first."

"Sure, Michelle. Good night."

"Good night, too."

They share a passionate kiss and wave good bye to each other after they break the kiss. Harry, who's so happy yet quite disappointed to Eggsy's failure, go to his bed and decided to sleep.

Suddenly, his glasses ring again.

"Hello?"

"This is Lancelot. Just want to ask if Eggsy's there already? I can't contact him since this afternoon." Roxy said.

"No he's not here. Maybe he decided to go to Michelle and Daisy first."

"No. Michelle said that he's not there to and expected that he's here in your house."

"Shit." Harry said and decided to go up and get dressed.

"I'm gonna go there, Rox." Harry said, then off he go.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

Walking in the park where Lee always bring him when he was a kid, Eggsy seize the moment of being alone. Afraid of being scolded by his soon to be father, he decided to be alone, for now. Eggsy is still aware that any moment, Harry will go to his mission and be killed by Valentine. He must warn him as soon as possible to save his life.

Suddenly, a group of thugs came and disturb him.

"Oi, mate. What the fuck are you doin' in our place, eh? What do you want, broken bones?" the leader of the thugs said.

Eggsy didn't move. He just sigh after that statement.

"Aww. Mate is in sorrow. What, because your sugar daddy didn't love you anymore?" then the whole group laugh.

"Fuck off, I don't want any trouble."

"Well, trouble wants you." and a member of the gang punched him.

Luckily, he dodged it and easily got his stance with style.

"Ooh. This one is pretty tough. Let's see what you've got." the thugs started to charge.

Eggsy fight them without hurting himself, not even a scratch. He use the lessons that was taught to him how to defend himself with some mix of his own skills in fighting. He won the fight but...

"Hands in the air, now!" a police officer said.

He just put his hands in the air and defend himself again.

"They started it. Why are you arresting me."

"You've done a lot of damage, not only for them, but also in the park."

He was surprised at what the officer said. Eggsy wandered his eyes around, bushes were unpresentable, stalls of different foods we're also damage, and the owners of that stalls were mad.

"Shit." he murmured.

The cops cuffed his hands and bring him to the mobile.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

"Do we have any reports about him?" Harry asked.

"Not yet." said Merlin while doing some work to find Eggsy's location.

"I might suggest some places, like pubs, parks, malls." Roxy said.

"Bingo." said Merlin.

Harry and Roxy went near Merlin's monitor to check where the heck is Eggsy.

"There's a fight happened in the park this afternoon and the reports we're there is a guy, carrying a pug, was arrested. I guess that's Eggsy and J.B."

"Sadly, visiting hours are on 8 a.m. and 8 p.m. only. We're too late to know if that guy is Eggsy." Roxy said, knowing the visiting schedule of that prison.

"Can you hack their system and find out if that is Eggsy?" Harry asked, hoping for a yes.

"Let me try."

A few minutes of trying, Merlin successfully acquired the information of that guy.

"Positive, it's Eggsy and J.B.. Poor boys."

"Let's visit him tomorrow. Bring him home, too." Roxy said while patting Harry's shoulder.

"What the heck come up to your mind, my son?" Harry whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it. It took forever to finish this bloody chapter. Sorry again for late update. Hope you still stay with me. Thanks, guys!**


	13. Don't Leave

**A/N: Another chapter! Hope that you like this :) This fucking weather kills my mood. Can't stand this heat. BTW, Did you all saw the trailer?! HE'S BACK! YEY! Okay, moving on. Here we go!**

* * *

 _Stay_

 _Hey, all you had to do was stay_

 _Had me in the palm of your hand_

 _Then why'd you have to go and lock me out when I let you in_

 _Stay, hey, now you say you want it_

 _Back now that it's just too late_

 _Well, it could've been easy_

 _All you had to do was stay_

 **All you had to do was stay - Taylor Swift**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Don't Leave**

Merlin, Harry, and Roxy came to the police station and bring Eggsy home. Eggsy preferred to sleep the whole ride rather than talk about shits. Roxy cast a glimpse to her boyfriend with pity. Harry and Merlin stay still in the whole ride too. Suddenly, they hear a sob.

It was Eggsy.

"Eggsy." Roxy said, trying to wake up Eggsy. "Wake up, you're okay. Eggsy, wake up. It's me." Roxy added.

"I'm sorry." he said, eyes are still closed, tears flowing through his cheeks.

"It's fine. It's fine. We're here. Shh." Roxy said, trying to calm Eggsy.

Eggsy finally settled and decided to sleep again.

"Nightmare, I guess." Merlin said.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

They arrived at the Kingsman HQ and placed Eggsy in the infirmary. The three knights went to Merlin's office and talked about Eggsy.

"Eggsy is suffering from a nightmare, maybe because of his failure." Harry started.

"I think he's afraid to tell you this. But you must know it as soon as possible." Merlin stated.

"What's that?"

"Eggsy said to us that he heard Chester talking with Valentine." Merlin said.

"He said that 'Sooner or later, he'll die.' And he's talking about you." Roxy added.

"About me? I'll die? Is that true?" Harry asked.

"We don't have any proofs. But Eggsy, he's telling the truth, at any time."

"Do you think that it is connected to my mission on Kentucky?"

"Yes. It is your only mission that is active. And no other knights are in duty or have any mission to attend."

"Harry, I might suggest to you, don't go. Don't leave us." Roxy said.

"There's no other way to find out if Arthur is with Valentine or not. I must go to Kentucky."

"NO!" Eggsy interrupted, standing firm in Merlin's door.

"Eggsy, there's no way."

"There is a way! There is always another way to solve this fucking problem!" Eggsy said in a raised tone.

"How, Eggsy? How?" Harry replied in the same tone.

A long silence was replied until Roxy break it.

"Why don't we put a trap in Arthur? Look over his accounts, or anything connected to him. And if we find a great clue about his connection to Valentine, then we can corner him."

"We can't Roxy. He got a strong firewall. We can't hack pass that system." Merlin said.

"Shit." Eggsy replied.

A long silence again. Eggsy must make Harry believe that he will die if he continue to that mission. But Harry insist. He still going to sacrifice himself for them, for knowing if Arthur is with Valentine.

A call from Arthur break the silence. Harry answered it and talk to him.

"Hello."

"Galahad, you must go to Kentucky and get a clue from Valentine, now. Is that understood?"

Harry hesitated. He glanced to them and conquer a hard decision in life. Suddenly, he answered the question from Chester.

"I will. I will go, thank you for reminding me. Good bye." Harry said, then he ended the call.

"What?!" Eggsy exclaimed.

"I must go now. Merlin get the plane ready."

"As you wish. Good luck to you, my friend." Merlin said before walking out.

"No, Harry please. Don't leave!"

"I must, Eggsy. Just take care of your mum and sister. I'll be taking care of myself." and off he go. Harry leave the three there and decided to find out this stupidity about Valentine's plans.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

"Enter password"

Shit. Eggsy got no idea to open his laptop. He knew that this idea is kinda good and dangerous in the other hand. But how? How can he open this shit? He started to type simple info about him.

"HarryHart"

"Incorrect password"

One down. He think for another possible answer. Any possible answer. Aha!

"Butterflies"

"Incorrect password"

Fuck. Last chance or else Harry will kill him. Yeah, his death will be in Harry's hand. He remembered something. A dog. But what the fuck is the name of his fucking dog?! Mr. ... Puck? Fuck. He forgot. But he's sure that Mr. P is the name. What stands for P?

Peter, Perry, Pickles? Wait...

"MrPickles"

Tada! The laptop opened, with Mr. Pickles and him as his background. How cute. He suddenly see a blinking object, probably a software or app, on the lower right of the screen. The logo of Kingsman. He clicked it and he was surprised when he saw a church. Wait a minute...

"Harry?" Eggsy said to himself. He remember the mission, a church on Kentucky. Probably this is the trap of Arthur and is the place. Oh no.

"Harry? Harry, can you hear me?" he said, but no response. He got no communication on him, how can he help him survive this shit?!

"Watch the news. Watch the news!" someone said, probably the guy in the altar of that hate group. Oh, at least he got audio from Harry's.

He saw the view was turned to the CCTV of the church. Why? Then Harry turned his gaze again on the altar. But after a minute passed, he decided to leave.

"Excuse me, madam."

"Hey, where are you going?!" the lady said to Harry. But Harry didn't answer her, instead he tried to get out of this shit.

Great job, Harry. Get your fucking ass out of that hell!

"Hey! What's your problem?!" the lady said again.

He faced the lady and...

"I'm a catholic whore, currently enjoying congress on the wedlocl with my black Jewish boyfriend, who works at Military Abortion Clinic. So Hail Satan, and have a lovely afternoon, madam." Done. He's fucking done.

Eggsy almost laugh so hard but remembered that Harry is still in danger.

He saw the lady, following Harry and sermoning him, probably scaring of how Satan will gonna kill him and his babies, until Harry turned his gaze.

Harry put out his gun, pointed it to the lady, and bang. He shot her. He fucking shot that lady.

"HOLY FUCK!" Eggsy said, surprised at what happened.

Why did Harry shot her? He knew Harry, he's not that short-tempered one, well expect for the time where he beat up Dean's puppets in the pub, he's sure that that wasn't Harry. Someone's controlling his mind.

He's pretty sure, it was Valentine.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

"Are you sure we're out of range?" Gazelle asked to Valentine, watching those stupids' screams and agreement on those statements, she rather watch them die, much better.

"We're over a thousand feet away. What's wrong?" Valentine said.

"What if the calculations are wrong?"

"You just have to trust me."

Then silence dominate the room. Valentine watch the scene in the church through the CCTV inside, and saw that his target was trying to escape.

"Oh shit, he's leaving! I'm starting the test now." Valentine said as he saw Harry walking out while the woman followed him.

"Let's hope enough these freaks have our SIM cards." he added.

He started the test, activating the signal, and making the people inside that church look into their phones, while the woman following Harry still the same, unaffected.

"Just leave this church! You just leave this church like the infidel you are! Satan cannot save you now! You will eat your babies! You will drown in the blood of the Lord! He will not save you!"

The woman stopped, so as Harry. And the gunshot was heard, and the chaos erupted inside the church.

"Oh, shit. I can't watch this, get over here." Valentine said to Gazelle.

Blood was everywhere, Gazelle is enjoying the scene, she loves it. Everybody loves this action and violence, well except for Valentine, who can't stand the sight of blood. The volume of the background music was loud, though the background music suits with that massacre.

"Could you turn the volume down, please?" Valentine requested, annoyed at the chaos and screams, more like begging, of those victims.

"I didn't expect to be that effective." Gazelle said while turning the volume down.

"What kind of response are we talking?"

"A hundred percent."

Amused at what she said, Valentine continued to his hypothesis.

"So everyone's been affected, whether they have a SIM card or not. And we get the added benefit of wiping out the Kingsman."

"Not yet." Gazelle commented.

She continued to watch and loved what she saw, human barbecue a la Harry.

"Oh you need to see this."

Valentine just grunted at her and spectate the church, hearing some shouts, whines, and cry of humans inside of it. He's sure about their sacrifice, it will be worth it. He's pretty sure about it, now that Kingsman will loose their foundation, their elite, Mr. Harry Hart.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

Blood. Blood everywhere. In his hands, on the floor, some on his suit, on his shoe, and he felt some blood dripping on his face. He was tired, exhausted, but for what?

"Did... I do these?" he asked himself, looking to the lifeless bodies inside the church.

He was confused, rushed, lust for blood. Feels like he want more. He didn't intend to do that, he didn't want to do that, or maybe not. All he can remember is he's walking out the church, suddenly his feet told him to stop, heard the woman still want him to leave that church, and a gun in his hands. That's all.

Harry decided to walk out to that nightmare. Until he saw Valentine and Gazelle standing in front of him, with two guards pointing a gun into him.

"What did you do to me? I had no control. I killed all those people. I wanted to." Harry said.

"Clever, isn't it? In simple terms, it's a neurological wave that triggers the centers of aggression and switches off inhibitors." Valentine explained, revealing his plans, also.

"Transmitted through your nasty, free SIM cards, I assume."

"Oh, good guessing, Mr. Hart."

"You will not save the humanity by killing it. You cannot save the world, Richmond."

"Oh, I can and I will, Harry. Just thank me after the V-day. And do you know what this is like? It's like those old movies we both love. Now I'm gonna tell you my whole plan, and then I'm gonna come up with some absurd and convoluted way to kill you, and you'll find an equally convoluted way to escape." Valentine said.

"Sounds good to me."

"Well this ain't that kind of movie."

Harry saw the gun, he decided to close his eyes before the impact. Blackout.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, I guess this is enough? The next chapter will be too short if I added what I desired to put in this chapter (get it? I didn't). LOL. I can't wait for September! Okay, moving on.**


	14. Day of Sacrifice

**A/N: I guess I won't make it. I can't finish my story in the end of my vacation, I'm so sorry. Expected that my final chapters will be delayed, because of new school year. I need to focus on my studies for one year, again. I hope that you will still wait until the end. Thanks! :)**

* * *

 _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

 **Safe and Sound - Taylor Swift**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Day of Sacrifice**

"NO!"

He's dead. He's dead. He's fucking dead!

Eggsy watched the whole scene, the onslaught of Harry inside the church, Valentine's confession, and his death. Harry was dead. Valentine must pay. Arthur must pay. Every single traitor must pay.

He went down to the loo to freshen himself, and surprised at what he saw.

"AH!" he said in shock.

It was Mr. Pickles, and he's STUFFED?!

He didn't continue to the loo to wash his face, freshen himself, accept his death, and plan for revenge. Instead, he went to the kitchen and take a drink. He was so hopeless. His words ring in his head over and over again.

"I see a young man with potential, who wants to do something good with his life."

Those words. He must not fail Harry again. He will seek vengeance. For Harry's sacrifice.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

"Merlin." Eggsy said, arriving at Merlin's office.

"I know, boy. He's dead. And I got a plan to trap Arthur." Merlin said.

"Arthur, are you there?" Merlin said, calling Arthur from the table.

"Sadly, I am. Assemble the Kingsmen." Arthur said, and he put it down.

"Okay, Eggsy, go to Arthur, pretend like you didn't know about his connection with Valentine. I'm pretty sure you're the next target because Chester thinks you're the weakest relative he had. I come up with some ideas of how he will gonna kill you..."

"As in, you come up with the ideas of how he's going to kill me? It sounds like you really want me dead."

"No, Eggsy. I just put myself in his shoes, and come up with these 'wonderful' ideas."

That made Eggsy wince. He just listened to Merlin's plans, and agree with him. This is the time to start his revenge.

"Now, the last one is if he give offer you drink, he might put a poison on your glass. Distract him, and change the glass, without making him notice." Merlin said, that was a great idea, though.

"Okay." Eggsy said.

"Good luck, Gary." Merlin said.

And off he go, he doesn't bother about the fact that Merlin just called him Gary, he just want this shit to end sooner or later. He arrived at the dining room, where he saw Arthur, seems like ready to battle with wits.

"Arthur, Harry's dead." Eggsy started.

"Galahad is dead. Hence, we have just drunk a toast to him." Arthur said.

"Well, then you know what that psycho's doing. How many people around the world have got those SIM cards? Valentine can send his signal to any of them, all of them. If they all go homicidal at the same time, then…" he explained.

"Indeed. And thanks to Galahad's recordings, we have Valentine's confession. The intelligence has been passed on to the relevant authorities. Our work is complete, and a most distinguished legacy for our fallen friend, it is, too." Arthur said, cutting off Eggsy's explanation.

"And that's it?" Eggsy asked.

"Come and sit down, boy." Arthur offered, not minding Eggsy's question. "This is an 1815 Napoleonic brandy, and we only drink it when we lose a Kingsman. Galahad was very fond of you." Arthur said, while pouring the drink into their glasses.

And while he poured that brandy into their glasses, Eggsy looked behind Arthur's ear, and saw the implant scar, proving that he's one with Valentine, and making his blood boil.

"This is an 1815 Napoleonic brandy, and we only drink it when we lose a Kingsman. Galahad was very fond of you." Arthur explained.

As he continue to babble about 'Galahad', he remembered what to do. Switch.

"And on this occasion, I think it's acceptable for us to bend the rules a little." Arthur ended, finishing the preparation of the drinks.

"Are these all Kingsmen?" Eggsy said, pointing to the portraits of men in the wall, while shuffling the drinks with grace.

"Yes, they're, uh, founder members. I want you to join me in a toast." Arthur said, passing the glass to Eggsy.

"To Galahad."

"To Galahad." Eggsy replied with coldness in his voice.

"Harry said you don't like to break rules, Arthur. Why now?" Eggsy continued, after finishing his drink.

"You're very good, Eggsy. Perhaps I will make you my proposal for Galahad's position. Provided, of course, that we can see eye to eye on certain political matters." Arthur offered. He then pick up the familiar pen.

"Can you guess what this is?"

"I don't have to, Harry showed me. You click it, I die. I thought that brandy tasted a bit shit."

"Bravo." Arthur replied, amused.

"Valentine won you over somehow." Eggsy said.

"Once he explained, I understood. When you get a virus, you get a fever. That's the human body raising its core temperature to kill the virus. Planet Earth works the same way. Global warming is the fever, mankind is the virus. We're making our planet sick. A cull is our only hope. If we don't reduce our population ourselves, there's only one of two ways this can go. The host kills the virus, or the virus kills the host. Either way the result is the same. The virus dies." Arthur explained, exposing his betrayal, with confidence in his voice.

"So Valentine's gonna take care of the population problem himself." he replied.

"Well, if we don't do something, nature will. Sometimes a culling is the only way to ensure that this species survives. And history will see Valentine as the man who saved humanity from extinction." Arthur said.

"And he gets to pick and choose who gets culled, does he? All his rich mates, they get to live, and anyone he thinks is worth saving, he's keeping them safe, whether they agree with him or not." Eggsy added, still pretending that he can't believe Arthur can betray the Kingsman.

"And you, Eggsy. In Harry's honor, I am inviting you to be part of a new world. It's time to make your decision." Arthur offered again.

"I'd rather be with Harry. Thanks." he said after a brief moment of silence.

"So be it." Arthur ended.

He points the pen at Eggsy and activate the poison, waiting for Eggsy to die. Suddenly, he found himself dying, surprised and confused at what's happening.

"The problem with us common types is that we're light-fingered. Kingsman's taught me a lot, but sleight of hand..." Eggsy said as he held up his glass. "I had that down already." he added as he leaned in front of him, with a smirk on his face.

"You dirty little fucking…prick."

And he's dead. Finally.

After Eggsy heard his last words, he stab him using the tip of the pen, cutting the implant out of his scar. He then noticed his phone, a message.

It was a message from Valentine.

He then sprint out of that room and headed straight to Merlin's office.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

They're now heading for Valentine's secret base. Eggsy, Roxy, and Merlin decided to go on their own because they didn't know if any of the Kingsman are reliable and still loyal. Maybe Arthur convinced others to join him, especially some agents, tech wizards like Merlin, and more of them. Or they just assumed it. But to be sure, they mustn't trust others, for now. Eggsy gave Merlin the implant founded under that scar. Merlin was amused at the sight of that thing, and also curious of how that thing can blow up heads of the beholder.

"It seems the implant can emit some kind of counter signal to ensure the wearer remains unaffected by the waves from the SIM cards." Merlin explained, as he examine the implant very carefully.

"The waves that turn everyone into a psycho killer." Eggsy added, after witnessing that video on Harry's comm, he was sure that those waves that Merlin explained is the protagonist of this madness.

"Quite. But what he probably didn't tell anyone is it can also super-heat their soft tissue at his command. Valentine selected his chosen few to get the countdown warning, but he had to be sure they didn't blab to the wrong people beforehand."

"How does this help us right now?"

"It doesn't. Roxy! Here we go!"

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

"The higher you go, the more the balloons expand. When you reach the edge of the atmosphere, they'll explode. You'll need to deploy your missile just before that, okay?" Merlin explained after attaching those balloons.

"The edge of the atmosphere." Roxy said, looking apprehensive.

"Once you've deployed, you'll need to release for descent fast. Good luck." Merlin ended and he headed back to the plane.

"You can do this, okay? Good luck, luv." Eggsy said in a comforting tone.

"Yeah. I will." she said, letting go of his hands to start her first mission. It hurts her to leave Eggsy, though. But she must help them to distract Valentine and apprehend him.

"Eggsy, come on! Time is not our friend." Merlin said, waiting at the entrance of the plane.

Eggsy waves at her, one last time, hoping that she'll succeed. Of course she will succeed, she proved it on their training. But his nervousness is still there because this is at the atmosphere, not just a thousand feet high. He finally decided to join Merlin inside the plane to finish this fucking madness, ASAP.

"You're getting in on Arthur's invitation. You're gonna need to blend in." Merlin said as he handed a case to Eggsy.

"I'm supposed to be Arthur?"

"His invitation's in his phone. Give them this. Give his real name: Chester King." Merlin added as he handed Arthur's phone.

"What about you?" Eggsy asked.

"I'm your pilot. I'm gonna stay here." Merlin said.

"Is that gonna fit me?" Eggsy asked, referring to the case.

"A bespoke suit, always fits." Merlin said, then crossing his arms across his chest. "Just be grateful Harry had it made for you. Get dressed." he added.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

"Rox, It's me. How's the view?" he asked after dressing up his suit. Fits perfectly. He saw himself at the mirror, and adored himself. Hope that Roxy was there to see.

"Hideous." she simply said.

"Mine's pretty sweet. They made you one of these suits yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Can't wait to see you in these suits." he said. "We're coming up on Valentine's base. Gotta go. Good luck. I love you."

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

"Eggsy, I'm in. Get your arse back to the plane, now." Merlin said, as soon as Eggsy found a laptop.

"On my way." He said.

"Lancelot, good luck! Firing in three, two…"

Little did they know, someone was back from the dust. Someone holds Eggsy, knife on his throat, making him throw up his hands in the air, acting like he surrendered. The feeling he got, complete betrayal. But who's this shit?

"Nice and slow." the man said.

Recognizing the voice, Eggsy let out an 'F' word, along with Roxy's gasps.

"Yes, Merlin. I've nearly got it. Give me a second!" she said over the comm. What happened to her?

"Fuck are you doing here?" Eggsy asked, ignoring Roxy's gasps.

"Well, my family were invited, obviously. Now, get the fuck up, slowly."

Shit. The whole clan of Chester King are invited? Maybe not. Probably not. Just some of them, ain't it? Please, God, give him a sign that not all Kings are involved in this shit. Knowing that Roxy's family have an ounce of blood of King's, he's praying desperately for their safety.

"Valentine! I've caught a fucking spy!" Charlie announced.

"OH, fuck! It's that young valet." Valentine said, after commanding his 'V-Glass' to take a closer look to the two.

Suddenly, Eggsy remembered a gadget that can help him get his arse off this madness. He put his right fist on Charlie's neck, and electrocuting him. He made an escape on that hold, and delivered a punch on Charlie's face. Knockout.

"Got it!" Roxy announced and manages to launch the missile.

After she released the missile, the balloon explodes, and made her scream as she was descending into Earth with a very high speed.

"Sound the alarm! I'm not taking any chances." Valentine said to Gazelle while Eggsy escaped to their lair.

Puzzles. He need to go back to the plane as soon as possible while solving this maze!

"Shit." he grumbled.

Guard after guard. Shoot after shoot. Kill after kill. He may survived those waves of guards, yet he's lost.

"Merlin! I need directions!"

"Take a left. Two guards, incoming." Merlin said, right after Eggsy's wishes.

"Lancelot, release now!" Merlin said over the comm, referring to Roxy's descend.

Eggsy really hope that Roxy's safe after conquering her fears.

"Straight ahead, then right. There's two more."

But he needed to get back to that plane to be safe, too.

"Flat spin!" she screamed over the comm.

"Eggsy, next left, down the narrow tunnel."

Another wave of guards, jumping on the wall, then to the next while dodging those bullets and shooting them, and landing his foot safely on the last guard, hearing the cracking sound of skull and bones. Poor thing. After that, he's breathing for air, that's too intense. He noticed that bullets are in his suit, and proving that this suit is fucking awesome. He inhaled deeply as he crossed his arms in front of him, and exhaled as the bullets from his suit says goodbye.

"Nice! Well done, both of you." Merlin announced.

Finally, relief. He strolled the path and made to his goal again.

"Yes! Well done, Rox! Good girl!"

Meanwhile, as Merlin comes back from the secret weaponry, he saw that Valentine got a biometric security system.

"Oh, no, no. There's no way I can hack past that."

He decided to went out from the plane, but he's welcomed by two guards.

"What's going on? Is there a problem? Come on, there's no need for guns. I'm just a pilot." he said simply as he hide his gun from their sight.

Right after few minutes, Eggsy arrived, and found our that his gun is empty. Shit. The guards heard the clicking sound of Eggsy's trigger.

"Fuck. Merlin!"

As if on cue, Merlin shoot down the guards, clearing Eggsy's way.

"Get in here!" he said.

Eggsy runs towards the plane, and shooting the guard coming up from his trainee's back.

"Come on!" he added.

Eggsy rans towards the plane, not even caring to look back for some jerks. As he landed his tired butt on the seat, he demanded Merlin to get the fuck out of that mess ASAP.

"We can't. I can't get into Valentine's machine, he's got biometric security. I need you to go back there, execute Valentine, for he must not press his hand on that bloody desk. Undersrood?"

He wanted to argue. He's whole body is sore from running and figthing those minions to get back from safety. But seeing Merlin's serious face, he sighed. Already defeated. He stand up, motioning Merlin to give that bloody weapon to him.

"Uh uh. This is mine. I'll show you yours." he said, taking the gun away from Eggsy's reach.

He lead Eggsy to the back of the plane, and revealed an armory. Guns, knives, and gadgets, like umbrella, watches, and comms.

In the honor of his mentor, Harry, he chose his weapon of choice, the umbrella.

"Good choice." Merlin stated, proudness in his voice.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

"Merlin, I'm fucked."

The minions of Valentine cornered him, same with Merlin, facing a missile that's ready to be launched right infront of him. He failed to reach Valentine, and put an end to this chaos.

"They're coming at me from both sides, I'm out of options." he said, trying not to reveal a part of him to those soldiers.

"Rox, Rox, I need a favor. Call my mum. Tell her to lock herself away from Dean, and the baby… and… tell her I love her." Eggsy added, feeling that his death will soon consume him.

He's waiting, waiting for the end. End, where those greedy politicians will reign, and will kill each other for money and power. He's still waiting for miracle, too. A miracle where he can live, save the world, have a family of his own with Roxy, and make Harry proud. But his negativity reigned his thoughts.

Suddenly, in the back of his mind, a memory flashed. He tried to reach for it, thinking harder to make it clear. Until...

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

Explosions... of heads. Eggsy watched those heads, flying around, making a colorful clouds of smoke from where it was attached before, and blood flowing around. Amazing scene. Finally, his mission is done.

"Oh, my God! That is fucking spectacular!"

"Merlin, you're a fucking genius!" they both exclaimed.

Victory. At last. The world will be at peace, but he needed to release all those polticians who declined Valentine's offer. Suddenly, Eggsy hears thumping on the door he's leaned against.

"What the fuck is happening out there?!" A voice of a woman called.

Eggsy opened the hatch on the door to see Tilde, the princess of Sweden.

"Aren't you that princess who went missing?" he asked, making sure he's not hallucinating.

"Yes. Can you get me out?"

Fuck. His dream, kissing a princess. Oh, how lovely it is! But he remembered Roxy. Maybe, just maybe, she won't freak out. But still, thoughts of her, beating him because of cheating, probably killing him, makes him shiver. But his wants overpowered him. God have mercy on his decision.

"Well if I do, will you give me a kiss? I've always wanted to kiss a princess."

"If you get me out right now, I'll give you more than just a kiss."

It hit him. Shit. He regretted his decision immediately. Roxy will surely gonna kill him. How is he supposed to avoid this temptation? More than just a kiss means everything is possible, like having sex. He's fucked. Will he give in or be loyal to Roxy? His perverted mind told him to give in, but he chose the latter.

"I'm sorry... I'm—"

"You motherfucker. Did you really think I was stupid enough to implant one of those things in my own head? What are you, fucking crazy? All those innocent people killed, and for what? You didn't stop shit!"

What the...

"It's still happening!"

Valentine. He's alive and breathing, why did he not think about that possibility? Now he needed to end this once and for all. For God's sake, he needed to end this madness! It's now or never.

"I'll deal with you later, my lady. I needed to end this shit. Goodbye."

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

Left. Right. Right. Left. Left. His mind is in daze, yet he managed to locate the hideout of Valentine for the last time. Armed and ready, he peaked to watched Gazelle, announcing several capitals of each country in the world. He hesistated no more, letting out a gush of breath before firing at the glass protecting those two maniacs.

"Get down!" Eggsy heard Gazelle's command, preventing Valentine from touching that blasted machine.

"You did it!" Merlin announced through the glasses, surprised.

"Not yet." He grumbled while trying to break that goddamned glass.

Shoot. Shoot. Shoot.

A cracked was formed, and he continued. Using that as an inspiration, and he shoot longer.

Click.

He's out of ammo. Fuck, he's out of ammo. He quickly removed the emptied magazine and replaced it with a fully loaded one, while asking Merlin for a quicker way to get inside that place.

"Merlin, quickly, how I do get up there?" he asked.

"Keep shooting. I'll find a route."

"Understood."

On cue, the glass was broken, but not because of his bullets. Gazelle. She shoot him with her pistol, yet he blocked immediately, using his own gun, and letting the bullets ricochet. When he strecthed his gun to aim and shoot her, she sliced the gun almost in half, doing a flip in the process. Surprised, he tried to get out of those blade's reach.

The fight of the wildcat and mad panther began.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

Tired. He's tired and exhausted. He needed rest, but because of Gazelle's unlimited stamina and endurance, plus the deadly blades she used as her weapon, he really need to win. His muscles ache, screaming to him after every stretch, block, punch, and hits from Gazelle's fists and elbows. He grabbed a weapon, god knows what it is, as long as it can be called a 'weapon'. Still useless.

Then in a moment, he find an opening. Her chest. He kicked her, knocking her off and crushing into the table, destroying it in the process, between two headless bodies of those politicians. Suddenly gaining an unknown strength he didn't know he had, he run to her. She noticed him, and stand up quickly, charging to him as well.

They both jumped, Gazelle's leg was stretched out, and Eggsy's too. It happened so fast, they both tumbled and grunted in pain.

The fighters stnad up, both panting. He touched his necktie, finding it was sliced. He lifted it, making her smirk for she almost leave a mark on his chest, or killing him. He dropped it, and she followed the falling necktie, shock was evident in her expression.

A blade was present between his Oxford.

Curioused, she looked up at him, finding him smirking and nodded, indicating something in her arm.

She felt it.

A tingling sensation at first, almost tickling. But it turned out to be a burning sensation after a moment. The heat rushed from her arm to her shoulders, to her breasts, neck, stomach, and finally, to her heart.

She fell.

Finally.

But he shake off that victorious smirk when he heard Merlin calling his name.

"Eggsy! Kill him now!"

In an instant, he removed Gazelle's bladed prostethic legs, and hold it firmly. Good thing he knew how to throw a javelin. Yet that was years ago. Doubt was crippling in, but desperation to end this mess won out.

Taking a few steps back, he charged, threw the blade, and cried with anger. He panted as he heard a loud gasp. Suddenly, he also hear Valentine's vomitting noises, wincing in disgust. Valentine fell and he watched him taking his last breath.

At last, Earth will finally be free from this madness.

Valentine's dead.

* * *

 **A/N: I can't believe it! This chapter almost reached 4k words! Cheers for that. Longest chapter so far.**

 **Read on if you want to read my explanation:**

 **1.) I had the most hellish months (2) in my life! Performances, choir practices, Arnis training (search Arnis in the Google, it was famous in my birthplace), quizzes, tests, requirements everywhere. Resulting to my stressed mind and overworked body.**

 **2.) Depression sets in. I nearly wanted to stop from doing anything. I needed sleep. Hibernation.**

 **3.) I don't own a personal computer, I only rent in a computer cafe for publishing/editing/making a chapter.**

 **4.) Because of reason #3, I lost all of my documents, and this chapter was left standing, 2 days left before its expiration.**

 **5.) Because of reason #4, I nearly deleted this story, giving up.**

 **But! (Don't kill me yet!) I recieved a PM, enlightening me, of sorts.**

 **93MANIAC, thanks to you, asked me if I can do requests. I told him/her yes, I can but I warned him/her about my problems, and hopefully he/she will understand me.**

 **My problems were listed above, and this: few vocabulary and always ending up on a wrong spelling, grammar, and wrong usage of the word.**

 **So... Yah. I accept requests. But I warned you.**

 **I'm very sorry for my foolishness and for being a irresponsible author. For a peace offering, I'll try to make and post a chapter right after I post this. If I was fortunate, I hope you'll come back to me, my lovely readers.**

 **I guess that chapter will be as short as chapter one (?), but if my vocabulary bank decided to loan me some wonderful words, and my rusty brain decided to use it correctly (and polish its rusty features), then we're on a good term.**

 **I'm sorry again. :(**


	15. Aftermath

**A/N: Change of concept! I'm tired of using some lyrics as an insight for my chapters. I also forgot to place a disclaimer. So...**

 **DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE KINGSMAN: THE SECRET SERVICES OR FROM THE LYRICS OF THE SONGS I USED ON MY EARLY CHAPTERS.**

 **And...**

 **Off we go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Aftermath**

Valentine's dead.

The world stopped, confused at what happened. Some was sorry and in guilt for hurting or killing someone. Others, who had a black heart, was glad. The world was a mess, for now. Their recovery will gonna take for a few years, or a decade. But Eggsy was sure that it will gonna take a long time.

After he watched Valentine drew his last breath, he walked down the alley of prisoners. The ones who had a good heart. The true leaders. He stopped at a certain door, the door of Princess Tilde of Sweden. In honor of Harry, he'll be a man his mentor wanted him to be, a gentleman. A gentleman never breaks promises, especially to a distraught damsel. Keeping his word, he slid the window from that door which is the only way to make eye-to-eye contact and communicate more clearly.

"So. Did you save the world?" Tilde asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Are you gonna come in?" she asked.

Confused, he gave her a questioning look.

"You know, your reward. A kiss. Or if you wanted more than that." The princess said, her tone was seductive.

He knew it.

"I'm sorry. But I'm engaged." Eggsy said, trying too hard not to give in.

"Aww. Too bad." Princess Tilde replied, giving him a pout.

He shook off those images from his head that disturbs his final decision. Him, spanking the princess, kissing her passionately, licking her hard nipples, Her, sucking his throbbing manhood, begging for him to bury himself to her womanhood, and Him, releasing his seed inside her, fucking her in all possible ways.

"But the kiss was acceptable, I guess." he absentmindedly said.

"Okay." She said, disappointment present in her tone.

He tried to open the door, but to no avail. He asked Merlin and the tech-wizard gave him the passcode. After opening it, he was surprised when the Princess was expecting him, wearing only her nightgown, and her nipples was peaking through the nightgown. Temptation rushed through his blood, but his will was stronger.

She leaned forward and kissed him. It was not a peck, but short enough to have a very little guilt in his heart.

"Get dressed, Princess. A plane will be waiting for all of you outside." Eggsy said.

"But... I don't know where is the right path." The princess said, eyeing warily the path from left to right, then she added. "I was drugged when I was brought here."

Oh.

"Oh. Okay, just wait here while I gather everyone so that we can escape this place." he commanded.

When he was about to move, she grabbed his wrist, making him turn his attention to her.

"Thank you." Tilde said.

He nodded at her, and continue to release all the prisoners.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

"Merlin, please use your tech skills and release all these prisoners at once. Make sure that we have back up so that they can fly each and every person in here to their own home."

Surprised, Merlin chuckled at him. At that, Eggsy gave a grunt over the comm.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You sounded like Harry."

Awkward silence reigned between the two. Merlin, regretting his words, informed him quickly about his request.

"Don't worry, the pilots of each plane was alive, I'm sure of it. Just lead them here, and I'll control the planes to be released. Good job, Eggsy."

"Thank you, Merlin." Eggsy replied.

The communication was turned off, leaving Merlin alone. He sighed, relief was flooding his system.

Finally, the world was safe.

He sat there, staring at the screen of his work station. He decided to take a Scotch, so he stand up and seated on the seat where a Scotch was present. He poured himself a pint, and he took a sip.

He sighed again, now reflecting from the time where he was just a recruit until now.

His first mission as recruit, with Harry at his side, was the same one with Eggsy's. They both survived, but lose a friend, Timothy. He had a K9, and he named him Baron. He remembered when Harry was bullied because of his choice, a terrier. He aided Harry's bruised face, and laughed at him when he learned that his dog's name, Mr. Pickles.

They were fighting for two spots, the spot of Galahad and Merlin. Jason, which was Charlie's counterpart, was defeated for the final three. The other one, who was a friend of theirs also, Francis, survived the train test, joining Harry and Merlin's success. When the last test, Francis was devastated. He loved his Jacob, a German shepherd, so much. Francis was already lose the task, for Harry first shot his dog, gaining the place of Galahad, and Warren, Merlin's true name, gain his place until now.

He remembered everything. Every happy, sad, craziness, and hurtful moments. Times when they argue like kids, and when they tended each other's battle scar. There was a time when Merlin's back was sliced, gaining a large, deep, wound, which make Harry cry. He laughed at the memory, because of Harry's ramblings about when he died, he'll follow after him.

But now Harry was dead, should he follow his friend to his grave?

No. Eggsy needs guidance. For Harry, he'll stand, he'll live, for Eggy's sake.

Suddenly, he felt his cheeks wet.

Tears.

He never cried before, even when Baron died, not a single tear escaped his eyes. He grieved for his beloved dog, yes, but he never cried. Surprised at himself, he decided to laugh it out, and continue to Eggsy's request.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

"Merlin."

"Eggsy."

The men greeted each other after finishing the departure of each politicians. They're both tired. Roxy was already sent back to the Kingsman London HQ. Silence greeted the two, no words was said after Merlin started to fly the plane.

Merlin, despite of exhaustion, checked each and every Kingsman's agent, staffs, even drivers, to determine if they're a Valentine supporter or not. He browse the profiles of each knight. They lose five knights, three of them are Valentine supporters, two was defeated on the onslaught.

Galahad and Bors was the two. Gareth, Arthur, and Tristan were the traitors. Several drivers were also loyal, yet was fallen on the genocide. Staffs are clean, no deaths, no traitors. He still watched closely to some staff who were suspicious enough to be accused as traitors, they're bank account's history, check-ins and outs on some hotels, even in the public places like mall, cafe, and supermarkets.

Satisfied, he then plot out a plan to have a new recruits, the tasks they needed to do, how many recruits should each certified knight was needed to propose. He also considered on promoting an agent to become their new Arthur, but he decided to let it be vacant, for a while, he'll be the acting leader.

He then decided if Eggsy should accept a place in the table. He did something honorable, for one, saving the world. But he failed passing the recruitment, making a score for not to let Eggsy became one of them. He balanced at what Eggsy did to serve him a place or not. But Merlin needed a lot of hands to re-establish the Kingsman, so he goes to the former.

"Eggsy?" he asked.

But there's no answer. He turned and saw the boy was already asleep. He then decided to announce his new place in the Kingsman later, after they landed back on London, where they can finally rest their sweet tired asses.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

After the very long ride of Merlin and Eggsy, they finally got home. Roxy was already asleep in the manor, the two men were headed to the Dining Room. The very tired Eggsy insisted that he needed rest, but Merlin said that his announcement is important, therefore, Eggsy needed to keep his drooping eyelids open, for a little while.

"But Merlin, I need a fucking good night sleep! I could use one right now!" he whined while they're walking towards the room.

"Don't whine, Eggsy. It's not very fitting for you. Besides, it will takes us just a few minutes. Make it five, then you can have your beauty rest."

"I don't think so, Merlin." Eggsy whispered beneath his breath.

Merlin just shook his head, and they take a sharp left, stopped at the door, then opened it.

It was very empty. Merlin was wearing his glasses but even the other knights aren't present.

"Okay, so I think the others aren't going to hear the news, but I guess that they're going to agree to it anyway." Merlin said.

He headed for the mini table where the finest brandy are displayed, and only consumed if there's a special announcement for the Kingsman. Merlin poured a two glass of brandy and give one to Eggsy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you with Valentine, too?"

"And what makes you think that stupid question? Huh?"

"Uh, sorry. Traumatized, I guess. Because of Arthur."

"You don't to worry, Eggsy. I'm on your side. If I am not, then your a dead man, right now. Have a seat." Merlin offered, indicating the chair where Galahad's place was.

Eggsy hesitated, but still took the offer. He grabbed the glass and stared hard at it. Merlin raised the glass and announced;

"To the new Galahad."

"What?" Eggsy asked, shocked.

"To the new Galahad." Merlin repeated, and stared at Eggsy, eye-to-eye.

"Wait, what does it—"

"Welcome to Kingsman, Eggsy. Your the new Galahad." And Merlin smiled warmly at him.

He was stunned. Shocked at the news. He? The new Galahad?

"But... I failed the test. How? How can I have the mantel of Galahad? Harry's position? I don't deserve it."

"Oh, boy, you deserve it. After what you have done, you deserve it. Harry will be proud of you. I am proud of you. You showed me the true makings of a Kingsman."

Eggsy, still amazed at the idea that he's the new Galahad, stand up and attempted to hug Merlin, but...

"Whoa, boy. Easy. No hugs." Merlin said, dodging Eggsy's arms.

Eggsy smiled at him, a tear fell from his eye, and he raise his glass, announcing;

"To the new Galahad."

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there! Whoo! I hope they're still some who's reading this story. Hehe. Long time no... see? Ha.**

 **I am very sorry for the VERY LATE UPDATE... No reason for that. I am just having a writer's block. A very severe case. (I think.)**

 **Hopefully, this summer, I can finish this story, then I will continue to update my other story, Turn Back Time, a POTO phanphic. I hope, too, that I will finish it smoothly than this first story. I mean, no late updates and such. So... three more chapters to go, I think. Depends on my mind if I will have an extras to make this story a little longer. ;)**


	16. A New Beginning

**A/N: Hello there! All I have to say is, there will be a surprise at the end of the chapter! It is written in the POV of one of our present (?) characters. ;) Sorry for the late update! AND I hate to say, I've re-read my story from the beginning, and I want to die in embarrassment. GOD, I now realize I suck at writing in my early years, hahaha.  
**

 **So, on with the story! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: A New Beginning**

(One Year Later)

Today is the 1st Anniversary of Valentine's mad plan for the mass genocide. Families of the victims are lighting a candle for them, and all around the world are also remembering the chaos. World churches are having a mass for the rest of their souls. In Paris, they light their candle near the Eiffel Tower, for near the Eiffel Tower was the 'center' of the madness. That's where most of the French victims died. In America, President Obama had a words of condolence for the victims in America. The Kingsman received a report that America is the leading country around the world who had the most victims because of Valentine. All in all, this is the Mourning Day, as Eggsy named it.

"Mum."

"Oh, honey you're here! Come here, my boy!" Michelle said, surprised that her son visited her.

Eggsy walked towards his mum and gave her a warm long hug. Then, his sister called him for attention.

"Eggy! Eggy!"

"Oh, Daisy! Look how big you've grown!"

Daisy was now three years old, and thankfully, the little girl recovered from the trauma of her mum almost attacked her. Michelle was so distressed about herself, but also thankful that Daisy's recovering.

"Eggsy, what brings you here, son?" Michelle, kindly asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanna give a gift. You're going to love it."

"Of course I'm going to love it, so long as it was from you."

"Actually... It wasn't from me."

Michelle paused from washing the dishes. She sensed a sad tone from her son when he said that it wasn't from him.

"Then... who?" she asked.

"Just come with me now, bring Daisy, and Roxy's waiting there."

 _There?_ Michelle thought to herself. Curious about the gift, she was going to ask what it is, when...

"Don't ask, mum. It is a surprise." Eggsy said, noticing the curious face of his mother. He smiled when Michelle closed her mouth and excitement was printed on her face, of course with her lovely smile.

Michelle Unwin finally broke her ties with Dean. Since that bastard died from the V-Day, she was now a free woman. Yes, she shed some tears, for Dean was still good to her, he even gave her a beautiful and lovely daughter, and he became a good father for Eggsy, even if it was in early years until drugs and alcohol ruined him. She now had time to herself, her dark circles under her eyes are finally fading out, and the glow in her face are coming back. Even in her years, she was still a charming and beautiful woman, with a hint of make-up, she'll be breathtaking.

 _Maybe it was Roxy's gift._ Michelle thought again, and she finished her chores.

While Michelle was in the kitchen, washing the dishes from their breakfast, Eggsy entertained Daisy, who was currently drawing with her crayons.

"What 'ya doin', little princess?" he asked sweetly, and he seated right next to her mini table.

Daisy was currently shading a black crayon on someone's dress, or suit. She stopped for awhile to point out a woman, blond, and wears a red 'dress'.

"Mummy." she announced.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Daisy nodded to him, and she smiled widely, revealing a missing tooth. She then pointed another woman, who's had a ponytail, and wearing a greed 'dress'.

"Rosy."

"It's Roxy."

She giggled. She then pointed a man, wearing a glass, taller than the two woman beside him, and had an unfinished 'suit'

"Eggy."

He just smiled at her and patted her head, making her giggle again.

"Eggsy, can you tend on Daisy's bath time? I'm just going to clean her room, it's so messy." Michelle announced from the room of Daisy.

"Yeah. Consider it done, mum."

"Thanks, honey."

"And you, little minx, you've been a messy girl, aren't you? Hm?" he asked to his sister, while intending to tickle her on her sides by raising both of his index finger and pretending that 'the airplanes are coming'.

The girl squealed loudly, bumping the table in process. He stopped when he felt satisfied, and Daisy was now trying to catch her breath with some aftershock from the tickling. The girl then seated again, still giggling, and pointed to a little girl beside his mum, who had a pigtails and pink 'dress'.

"Me. Daisy!" she announced happily.

"And now, it's time for your bath time!" Eggsy answered with the same level of happiness.

The little girl arranged the crayons and put it to the cylinder, alternative container for her art materials, and put it aside. She hide her unfinished 'art' on the drawer of her mini table.

"Come on." Eggsy said, waiting for Daisy in front of the bathroom door.

^_^_oOo_ *_*

"Where are we goin', honey?" Michelle asked his son as she felt something familiar on the place they're heading.

"You'll see, mum. Soon. Besides, it's a surprise." Eggsy said, still driving towards the new house.

The house of Harry.

Michelle didn't knew about it, but Eggsy got Harry's last will, already prepared, and it states that all properties of Harry must belong to Eggsy if Harry chose to join Lee in the paradise. Harry prepared it a month before the genocide. Merlin was kept in charge of keeping the documents safe, until it time to give it to Eggsy. He remembered the day when Merlin gave it to him. He was in tears. He, somehow, felt that Harry knew in himself that sooner or later, he'll die, because, obviously, he's a Kingsman knight. And knights are prone to danger, death is inevitable.

He was sent back to reality when he heard his mother's gasp. Oh. So they're here already.

He parked the car just in front of the pathway, knowing that he'll going to use it later, for he had a date with Roxy. Michelle was still dumbstruck when Eggsy opened the backseat's door to fetch Daisy, who is currently sleeping.

"Mum, come." he said after opening the door for his mother.

Michelle took her son's hand, and get out of the car. Still shocked and confused about why are they here, in Harry's house.

After arriving at the door, Eggsy opened it with the keys given also by Merlin. He opened the door of the flat, and let his family enter.

"Why are we here, Eggsy?" Michelle finally asked, unable to restrain herself anymore.

"This. This is our new home."

Michelle's jaw was dropped, clearly flabbergasted at the news.

"Our... new home? Wh-what do you mean by that?"

Eggsy simply smiled at his mum, handed Daisy to her, and opened the drawer near the door, where he hid the documents. The title of each and every property of Harry.

He handed it to his mum also, and Michelle found herself in the verge of tears.

"I...I don't know what to say. I can't—"

"Mum, this will be our new home. We don't have to live in that cursed place again, where Dean's goons are roaming around. They might have hurt you or Daisy, knowing that their leader is dead, they have no fear now to take advantage on you two. Also, we can start a new life here, a new beginning."

"But that's useless if Harry's not here." Michelle whispered out of the blue.

His heart broke at that time. Not only that he saw his mother sad once again, but also about the truth at what Michelle stated. Yes, this 'new life' is not completed without Harry. He missed him. Michelle missed him. They all missed him.

"Yes. That's true. But we have to move on, mum. It hurts to know that he's dead, but we can't travel back in time where Harry's there. We just have to accept it. At least, until his death, we felt his love. He gave all of his property to us. He never left us behind. And we knew that he'll be always here, in our hearts." he finished with a palm over his chest.

Michelle finally let go the tears she kept at bay, and hugged her son, awaking Daisy on her shoulder in the process.

"Mum?" Daisy asked.

"Oh, sorry, little one." Michelle said, while wiping away tears.

"No cry. No cry, mummy." Daisy mumbled, caressing her mother's head in the process.

Michelle laughed a little, gaining a smile from the baby, and Eggsy led them into a short tour into their new home.

They're about to start a new life. A new beginning that everyone deserves.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, fellas! So, I'm back again! For a month of absence, I busied myself on such activities, like my choir, and reading stories. :) I know I should have writing stories instead of reading, but I have a writer's block, again! It seems I am the favorite target of this disease? (or not? *smirks at my fellow authors/authoresses out there* You're not alone. ;) ) So, yah. Here's the little surprise in the end! Hope y'all like it! ;)**

* * *

All I see is darkness.

Void.

It seems that I can't move, too.

Where in the world am I?

I tried to open my eyes, but it hurts. I also tried to move my arms, legs, head, but all I felt is pain. Imagine that a person is ripped in half, that's what I'm feeling right now.

But after a few tries, I finally opened my eye. Yes, one eye. I can't see on the left side. But, why?

The sunlight was too bright for my taste, or it is because of long time gazing in the darkness. And my head REALLY hurts so bad.

My throat is itching, too. It felt sore. But I don't remember that I screamed before darkness consumed me, hell, I don't even remember what happened before darkness consumed me.

I tried to speak, and was surprise of how hoarse my voice is. How scary it might be if a child heard it. I tried to get some help again, and I received a gust of wind. Helpful, indeed.

I closed my eyes again in exhaustion, and to avoid those pesky dust to enter my eye. I still can't move my hand, so I have to close it.

I heard footsteps, and the gust of wind seems like coming from a machine. Giant blower? What is that thing? But I want to turn that fucking thing off, it's not helping! Only more pain in head!

Someone was talking, and the voices, yes, voices, was frantic. Worried. Then, I suddenly felt that the void is going to consume me again.

I want to run from it, but I can't. I want to see the light, even if it hurts my vision. I don't want to be consumed again!

But it is inevitable. I knew it. Death is going to take what was his. I'm not ready, but I can't run from it.

Before the darkness got me, I felt pressure in my temples. I thought it's just my headache, but it didn't hurt much.

Then, I embraced the darkness.

^_^ _oOo_ *_*

* * *

 ***scary organ music* Who do you think it is? ;**


End file.
